Mawamice
by Mini-Twi
Summary: On ne touche pas au Mawamice, telle est la devise du clan. Un soir ou deux membres sont touchées Alice prévoit une vengeance. Mais si tout se retournais contre elles? Je suis nul en résumé venez lire FIC EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Bonjour à tous!**

Bon tout d'abord je tenais à dire que c'était ma deuxième fic donc je ne sais pas si elle sera réussie pour cela j'attends votre avis!

Le blabla d'auteur va être légèrement barbant mais, sauf cas de force majeur, je n'en ferais pas tout au long de l'histoire. Donc c'est mon deuxième bébé et mon premier qui fait plus de 10 pages. Je ne vais pas publié si personne n'aime donc je vais publier les 2 premiers chapitres et si ça plait j'écrirais le reste. Vu que je n'ai pas encore écrit toute l'histoire si au cours de la lecture des idées vous viennent n'hésitais pas à m'en faire part!

Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephanie Meyer, je les plis seulement à mes désirs!

**Bonne lecture =)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Brisées

_**Premier chapitre : Brisées**_

BPOV

Je marchais dans la rue faiblement éclairée par les réverbères ou de nombreuses personnes se promenaient. Ici, à Toulouse, les rues sont toujours animées le soir. Mon rythme était calme mais à l'intérieur je bouillais. Il m'avait encore fait des reproches quand à mon comportement. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas mêlée plus que ça mais je n'y peux rien je suis de nature timide. Je me présente : je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 20 ans et je suis étudiante en première année de licence de droit, option criminologie. De taille moyenne (environ 1 mètre 65), j'ai des yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux châtain foncé qui me descendaient en dessous des épaules ce qui par ailleurs tranchait affreusement avec ma peau tout juste hâlée : je n'arrivais pas à bronzer . Celui qui me reproche mon comportement n'est autre que mon fiancé, Jacob Black âgé de 23 ans, qui est en troisième année de licence de psychologie. D'assez grande taille (surtout pour moi : il avoisinait le mètre 95), et des yeux aussi bruns que ses courts cheveux. Sa musculature le rendait magnifique et sa peau mate lui donnait un charme irrésistible. _On est ensemble depuis trois ans, notre rencontre datait de sa dernière année de lycée. _Demain c'est la Saint-Valentin et Monsieur à décidé que l'on ne passerait que le repas du midi ensemble, d'où le fait que je m'étais encore plus renfermée au cours de la soirée : il devait sortir avec ses potes le lendemain soir. Mon téléphone bipa, je l'ouvris et souris légèrement en voyant que j'avais reçu un message d'une de mes meilleures amies Tanya.

Tanya et moi nous connaissions depuis la maternelle. Un jour, une fille du nom de Jessica m'embêtait dans la cours de récréation, Tanya est venue et lui a dit de partir que ça ne se faisait pas d'embêter sa meilleur amie. Puis elle avait ajouté que si elle ne l'écoutait pas elle ferait de sa vie un enfer en disant à tout le monde qu'elle ne se lavait jamais. Jessica a pris peur et c'est enfuie; depuis Tanya et moi sommes inséparables. Elle m'a ensuite présentée à Alice et Angela. Je me suis tout de suite entendue avec Angela, aussi calme et timide que moi. J'ai eu plus de mal avec Alice, une pile électrique survoltée, mais une fois ces a priori passés, nous sommes toutes les quatre devenues inséparables. Et le temps faisant son effet nous avons changées physiquement.

Tanya Dénali était devenue une superbe blonde,aux yeux couleur océan, ses cheveux lui arrivaient en dessous des omoplates : la beauté incarnée. D'environ 1 mètre 70 elle faisait fantasmer tous les garçons. Tanya avait reçu de nombreuses propositions de mannequinat mais avais toujours refusé en disant qu'elle n'était pas un bout de viande sur un étalage. Angéla Weber avait gardé ses traits légèrement asiatiques et avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient au creux des reins. Ses yeux couleur noisette étaient entourés de fines lunettes et sa silhouette svelte la rendait élancée malgré son mètre 67. Quant à Alice Brandon elle avait de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur gris perlé et des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupés court. Elle était aussi fine que nous trois mais était d'une taille beaucoup plus petite. Dans les 1 55, enfin disons plutôt 1 mètre 53 , mais je ne vais pas la contredire!

J'ouvris donc le message avec un sourire.

_**« Hey ma belle, j'espère que tu passe une bonne soirée moi un peu ennuyeuse, j'ai sorti le pot de glace **__**J BizouxXxX»**_

Je m'empressais de lui répondre, on avait plusieurs cas de « sorti de glace ». Le chocolat et la vanille c'était pour les soirées entre fille. Les glaces à l'italienne c'était quand ont était de bonne humeur. Les sorbets c'était quand on avait besoin de douceur et enfin celle à la noix de macadamia : la pire, c'est celle des besoins urgent de réconfort, en cas de déprime…

_**« Quel parfum? Humm une glace…. »**_

Mon portable bipa et je m'empressais de lire ce qu'elle me disait.

_**« Macadamia »**_

Son message était court mais il contenait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Elle était mal, je devais être là pour elle.

_**« J'arrive, réunion des Mawamice? » **_

Ma réponse fusa, Mawamice était le nom que nous avions donné à notre groupe de dégénérées chroniques, et chaque syllabe représentait un surnom. Celui d'Angela était Mama car elle se comportait comme la maman du groupe, celui de Tanya était Wawa à cause de sa passion pour les chiens, le mien était Mimi car elles disaient que j'étais toute mignonne avec mes rougissements et celui d'Alice était Ice en tant que diminutif de son prénom : on ne pouvait pas l'appeler Melle 100 000 volts tut de même! Sa réponse arriva à peine quelque secondes plus tard.

**« **_**Elles sont occupées et ne m'ont pas répondue »**_

_**« Si t'en a besoin elles répondront »**_

_**« Oui :'( » **_

Je quittais la messagerie sans lui répondre et à toute vitesse je composais le numéro d'Angéla. Elle décrocha à la dernière seconde.

_« -Hello ma belle! Que puis-je faire pour toi quand je suis en plein rendez-vous avec Ben? Son ton était légèrement irrité_

_-Wawa à sorti le pot de glace Macadamia je vais-_

_-J'arrive. »_

J'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'elle avait répondu et raccroché. Malgré le fait que l'on s'entende parfaitement bien toutes les quatre tout le monde savait que Tanya et Angela était les meilleures amies tout comme moi et Alice l'étions. Je composais donc le numéro d'Alice, je savais qu'elle était avec Jasper mais je savais aussi qu'elle me répondrait. Elle me répond toujours, et effectivement à la troisième sonnerie :

_« -J'espère pour toi que c'est urgent! Sa voix était menaçante_

_- Wawa à sorti Maca, Mama et moi y allons »_

Cette fois-ci ce fût moi qui raccrochais. C'était un code que nous avions mis au point ave les filles afin de pouvoir parler librement. Nous avions aussi notre propre langage depuis des années. Je m'arrêtais devant le pub ou j'avais laissé Jacob. Nous devions nous retrouvr plus tard et il avait laissé son portable chez lui. Lorsque je fus entrée, l'habituelle odeur âcre du tabac froid, de l'alcool sec et de sueur m'empli les narines. Nous venions ici tout les vendredis. C'était assez mal fréquenté mais le patron du bar était un jeune homme parfaitement charmant, de la taille et de la carrure d'un ours certes, mais charmant. Je crois qu'il devait avoir dans les 25 ans et s'appelait Emmett. Ce que je vis alors me cloua sur place. Une brune était assise à califourchon sur MON Jacob et l'embrassait. Lui ne semblait pas la repousser. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna un immense sourire envahit son visage et il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil et la suivie sur la piste.

J'étais là immobile oubliant tout ce qui se passait. Ne voyant que ça. Trahie, blessée, déchirée tout simplement trompée. Cette fille je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Lauren. Je savais que Jacob et elle s'entendaient à merveille. C'était sa meilleur amie, ils s'étaient rencontrés un an avant que nous ne nous mettions ensemble. De nombreuses disputes avaient éclatées à cause de leur amitié. J'étais jalouse d'elle mais j'avais finie par l'accepter. Maintenant je comprenais d'où venait cette fameuse amitié. Ce soir il y avait une réunion des Mawamice, ma vengeance allait être terrible. Gardant en tête les explications que l'on aurait à se donner plus tard lui et moi, j'affichais donc un sourire placide et faux sur mon visage et me dirigeais vers Paul.

_« - Hey, je ne vois pas Jacob, il est où? Il devint blanc et regarda rapidement la piste_

_- Aux toilettes, tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose?_

_- Oui. Dit lui que ce soir je ne le vois pas. Il me regarda choqué_

_- Pourquoi?_

_-Tanya ne vas pas bien je vais chez elle. Fait lui un bisou de ma part ok?_

_- Bien sur! Il semblait soulagé et plus confiant. »_

Je fis demi tour et me précipitais dans la rame de métro se rendant chez Tanya. J'espérais qu'elle avait plusieurs pot de glace parce que j'allais en avoir besoin. À peine quinze minutes plus tard je sonnais à la porte de chez elle. Angéla m'ouvrit les yeux rougis et une larme coulant le long de sa joue. J'en conclus que l'affaire était grave. Quand l'une de nous pleurait en générale les autres faisaient de même. Ce soir promettait d'être une crise de larme mémorable. J'entrais, fit un bisou sur la joue d'Angéla et ôtais mes chaussures. Tanya était là, prostrée dans son canapé en cuir. Issue d'une famille très aisée elle possédait sa propre maison tout comme Alice. Je me précipitais dans ses bras et, entendant un sanglot déchirant je sentie les premières larmes d'une longue série, perler au coin des yeux. Personne ne parlait mais toutes les trois pleurions. Alice arriva dix minutes plus tard et nous rejoignit dans cette crise. Au bout de plus d'une heure, Tanya finie par se calmer le temps d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée.

_« - C'est Nahuel. Un autre sanglot sorti. Il était dans son lit avec une fille! »_

Plus la peine d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Nahuel et Tanya formaient un couple merveilleux depuis près d'un an. Malgré ses multiples demandes il refusait de venir habiter chez elle. À présent on savait pourquoi. On avait compris la raison de ses larmes et chacune de nous se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Près d'une heure c'était écoulée suite à cette révélation quand Alice se redressa.

_« - Quelle est une des première règle chez les Mawamice?_

_- Rester soudées peu importe les conditions, _répondit Angéla immédiatement.

_- Quelle est l'une des autres règles lorsqu'un cœur est brisé?_

_- Soutenir celle sui souffre, _déclarais-je en pleurant encore. Pour Tanya, pour Jacob.

_- Et enfin quelle est l'action à entreprendre lorsqu'un cœur est brisé? _Ses yeux scintillaient d'une étrange lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_- La vengeance. _Répondis-je d'une vois rauque et pleine de désir.

_- Parfait Mimi. Nous allons nous venger! Nahuel, en brisant Wawa, nous a toutes atteintes. »_

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Brisée. Voilà ce que j'étais. J'avais toujours eu des doutes concernant Jacob et Lauren mais rien de concret jusqu'à présent. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je sanglotais et murmurais « brisée, il m'a brisée ». Alice s'approcha de moi précautionneusement et me caressa le bras d'un geste indécis.

_« - Mimi, que se passe t-il? _À ce moment je me calmais. Elle arrivait toujours à me calmer en cas de crise de larmes.

_- J'étais en train de rentrer du pub quand Wawa m'a envoyée le message. J'ai fait demi tour pour annoncer à Jacob que je ne le verrais pas ce soir. Il devait me rejoindre vers une heure chez moi. »_

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle mais les filles n'ont pas compris et on cru que je pleurais car je voulais retrouver Jacob.

_« - Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil Bella, va le retrouver si tu veux…. _Proposa gentiment Alice

_- Oui si c'est si important Bella va, je ne t'en voudrais pas. _Répondit doucement Tanya avec sa voix enrouée à force d'avoir pleuré.

_- Il embrassait une fille! _Criais-je en retombant en pleurs »

Moins d'une minute après toutes les trois me serraient dans leurs bras en pleurant aussi. Puis au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, j'avais perdu toute notion de l'heure, abandonnée aux larmes, Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle revint à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un sourire sur les lèvres et un pot de glace à la fraise. Je compris alors ce qui allait suivre : parmi nos classement de glace, les glace basiques étaient pour le plaisir sauf quand elles étaient accompagnée de chantilly et que la glace macadamia était de sortie. Discrètement Alice sortie la bombe de derrière son dos. Un plan. Voilà ce que nous allions faire à présent.

_« - Ces chiens, ils ont vus que vous étiez là?_

_- Non j'ai juste dit à Paul que Tanya allait mal et que je resterais chez elle. Je lui ai dit d'embrasser Jacob pour moi. _Tanya secouait juste négativement la tête.

_- Tu as très bien fait Mimi quand à toi Wawa, pense-tu qu'il soit encore là-bas avec elle? Pareil Mimi, il est encore là-bas? _Nous hochions la tête.

_- Parfait. Bon aucun des deux ne connais Jasper. Nous devons le faire venir ici. _

_- Pourquoi? _Questionna Angéla

_- Il fait parti du plan! Il va se rendre là-bas et prendre des photos. Nous avons besoin de preuve. Tanya devais-tu aller voir Nahuel ce soir?_

_- Non je comptais rejoindre Mimi au pub._

_- Parfait. _Elle décrocha son téléphone et s'éloignât.

_- Il ne doit pas connaître notre « groupe ». _Lança immédiatement Angéla

_- Je suis d'accord. Donc pas de surnoms devant lui, pas d'allusion aux glaces et nous devons nous exprimer devant lui comme devant tout le monde. Il ne sera au courant que des détails les plus simples du plan. _Imposais-je tout de suite.

_- Pour sur. Ce sera pareil pour tous les hommes que nous rencontrerons, comme pour Ben. _Affirma Tanya tandis qu'Alice revenait et qu' Angéla hochait la tête.

_- Il arrive dans 15 minutes. Juste le temps de prendre les appareils photos et de vous expliquer le plan. Angéla demande à Ben de venir si tu veux. »_

Angéla se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin d'être au calme pour appeler Ben ,tandis que Tanya elle allait chercher les appareils photo. Nous en avions chacune quatre chez nous. Lorsque le nom officiel du clan avait été donné, Alice et Tanya c'étaient chargées de faire toutes les courses , elles avaient acheté tout en seize : appareil photo, caméscope, Ipod, talkie-walkie pour les cas commando, et enfin des dizaines de pots de glace de toutes les sorte. Les budgets que ces filles possédaient étaient tellement immenses que ces dépenses paraissaient minimes! _Tanya avait repris la boîte de son père au décès de celui-ci et se retrouvait à vingt ans propriétaire d'une des boîtes d'architecture les plus côté du pays. Quand à Alice elle travaillait en temps que styliste graphique dans une agence de mode et travaillais en parallèle avec des mannequins : c'était leur styliste tout simplement_ J'appris donc à ma meilleure amie ce que nous avions décidé au sujet des garçons et elle accepta sans sourciller nos recommandations. Angéla arriva deux minutes après et Tanya franchissait le seuil du salon alors que celle-ci nous expliquait que Ben serait là dans dix minutes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Récolte et destruction

_**Deuxième chapitre : Plan et explication.**_

BPOV

_« - Bon je vais vous expliqur le plan avant l'arrivée des garçons. Jasper partira pour nous faire les photos. Je ne sais pas encore quelles instructions donner à Ben mais nous aurons forcément besoin de lui. Tandis que Jasper ira faire les photos vous allez toutes les deux rassembler toutes les preuves et les doutes que vous aviez. Vous allez aussi décider de la manière dont vous comptez rompre. Vous les voyez demain?_

_- Oui je le vois demain midi pour un repas, il passe la soirée avec ses potes. _Répliquais-je encore peinée par tous ces événements.

_- Moi aussi! Mais dis-moi, Nahuel et Jacob se connaissent?_

_- Oui mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux….Oh! Il y a de forte chance qu'ils passent la soirée de demain soir ensemble._

_- Ils aiment bien Ben?_

_- Oui Jacob avait même pensé à le faire venir demain soir avec eux._

_- Mama que fais-tu demain soir?_

_- Je mange au restaurant avec Ben…. Heu je suis avec vous? _Se reprit-elle en voyant le regard noir qu'Alice lui lançait.

_- Oui et Ben sera avec les enculés. Nous avons besoin d'un complice dans leur soirée. En faît vous n'allez pas rompre les filles, vous jouerez leur propre jeu. _

_- C'est-à-dire?_

_- Il y a une agence en ville qui loue les servies d'hommes et de femmes pour la soirée. Je vais vous louer deux hommes._

_- Mais pourquoi Ice? Tu veux qu'il se pointe au repas du midi et qu'il m'embrasse devant Nahuel? _

_- Nan pas du tout! Écoute-moi, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, pour les questions ce sera une fois que les garçons seront partis en mission. _Déclara-t-elle à brûle pourpoint._ Tout d'abord, Ben accompagnera Jasper, vu qu'il vient d'arriver en ville il ne sait pas où se trouve la maison et le pub. Wawa tu donneras tes clefs aux garçons ils vont commencer par là-bas et finiront pas le bar. Donc demain je vais me rendre à l'agence et je vais embaucher deux mecs. Demain soir quand ils iront à leur « fête », _elle mima les guillemets_, Ben nous enverra un message pour nous dire quel est l'endroit. Nous irons alors entourées de ces fameux garçons. Finalement Mama tu passera la soirée avec ton chéri. Il faut juste que vous attendiez de voir chacun de vos enfoirés embrasser une fille. A partir de ce moment, faîtes comme si celui qui vous accompagne était __**votre**__ homme. _Elle appuya bien sur ce mot. _Une fois que les garçons s'en rendront comptent ils vont venir pour s'expliquer. Rendez-vous chez moi ou ici?_

_- Je préfère chez toi Ice, ici j'ai trop de souvenirs avec Nahuel. _

_- Bien donc on se réunit chez moi où toutes les preuves seront rassemblées. Vous pourrez ensuite passer à une rupture digne de ce nom! Rupture que nous travaillerons pendant la mission des mecs. Questions? _Elle haussa légèrement son sourcil.

_- C'est parfaitement clair mais on fait comment pour que Ben soit invité?_

_- Simple! Demain au repas-tu diras à Jacob que vu que lui et Nahuel ne sont pas là on a décidé de passé la soirée entre filles et que du coup Ben se retrouve tout seul. Il lui proposera tout seul._

_- Oh mon dieu! _Angela mis sa main devant sa bouche quand elle poussa ce cri.

_- Mimi tu as dit que tu allais chez Wawa car elle se sentait mal!_

_- C'est rien j'inventerais quelque chose de crédible et puis…. »_

Je fus coupée par un léger « toc, toc, toc » à la porte. Tanya se dirigea donc vers l'entrée afin d'ouvrir à Ben et Jasper. Effectivement tout deux entrèrent dans le salon. Cela faisait un mois qu'Alice sortait avec et bien sur elle ne nous l'avait toujours pas présenté. Je découvris donc un jeune homme de 22 ans, blond avec des yeux couleur turquoise, beaucoup plus grand que mon amie. Il devait faire dans les 1 mètre 85 et avait une peau légèrement bronzée. Plus que moi mais pas de beaucoup. Je lui adressais un vague hochement de tête tandis que je saluais Ben. Ben était de taille moyenne, à peine plus petit que Jasper. Des yeux bruns et des cheveux châtains. Je trouvais qu'il correspondait parfaitement à Angéla.

_« - Les filles je vous présente Jasper! Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre elle enchaîna. Mon chéri il faut que tu me rendes un grand service!_

Tandis qu'elle expliquait à Jasper ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Angéla expliqua rapidement à Ben ce qui se passait. Parfois je voyais Jasper grimacer, d'autres fois il semblait étonné puis il adopta un visage outré lorsqu'Alice lui annonça sa « mission ». Enfin, il éclata de rire et accepta avec un grand sourire. Lentement je fini par tourner ma tête vers Angéla et je vis que Ben semblait désespéré. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'ils étaient en couple et à toutes les Saint-Valentin ils passaient leur journée ensemble jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis avec un air résigné il donna son accord.

_« - Bon les garçons, chacun de vous deux sait ce qu'il a à faire? Deux appareils photos s'élevèrent. Je vous aurais bien dit de vous séparer mais Jasper ne connait pas le coin. La mission va se résumer à quatre mots : Rapidité, Discrétion, Preuves Infaillibles. Surtout envoyez- nous un texto une fois que vous serez parti de chez Nahuel et vous nous direz aussi si vous avez réussi ou pas. Puis de même une fois que vous serez sortit du pub. Questions? _Son air de tyran forçait à l'obéissance.

_- Pourquoi on ne connaît pas tout le plan? _S'étonna Ben

_- Comme ça vous aurez la surprise à la fin! Et puis, vous ignorez que ce qui va se passer une fois la soirée achevée, chez moi. Comme les filles ici présentes. Moi seule sais! _Elle semblait tellement fière de son plan. _Bon allez ouste, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça! Vos codes seront « aigle bleu » pour mon amour, en rapport à tes yeux et-_

_- Je te préviens je ne m'appellerais pas aigle brun!_

_- Rhow, c'est bon je comptais t' appeler maître du ciel!_

_- humm ça me plait ça « maître du ciel »…._

_- Trop tard! Ce sera « Pompaprune »!_

_- Quoi? _S'écrièrent Ben d'incompréhension et Angéla de mauvaise humeur.

_- C'est de l'humour Angie, de l'humour. Bon si tu veux ce sera « maître du ciel »._

Sur ces dernières paroles, les hommes partirent de chez Tanya afin d'accomplir leur mission.

JPOV

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que je sortais avec Alice et j'étais déjà prêt à risquer la prison pour elle! Je ferais n'importe quoi et elle le sait. Quoiqu'il en soit je trouvais son idée géniale! Resserrant mes doigts sur l'appareil photo numérique je montais dans le dernier wagon du métro et m'asseyais à côté de Ben. Ce type avait l'air gentil aussi, je décidais d'engager la conversation.

_« - Depuis combien de temps tu es avec Angéla?_

_- 4 ans! 4 superbes années! Les meilleurs de ma vie. Je ne te demande pas pour Alice je le sais déjà. _J'esquissais un sourire. _Par contre tu vas devoir me retenir. Je ne suis pas violent mais il a blessée Tanya et ça je ne le permettrais pas. C'est la meilleure amie d'Angéla et ce qu'il lui a fait me donne des envies de meurtre. Elles sont comme mes petites sœurs et je peux t'assuré que si je ne savais qu'Alice lui ferait payé je l'aurais tué. Oh et une fois devant le pub je préfère ne pas entrer. Je risquerais de me battre avec Jacob. Bella est sans nul doute la plus brisée. Il l'a demandé en mariage il y a un mois de cela juste avant que tu ne te mettre avec Alice je crois. _

_- Oh le con! Nan mais j'y crois pas! Il demande une fille en mariage et la fait cocue en même temps! Tu m'étonne que t'aies envie d'le tué! _

_- C'est là. Allons faire un tour chez Salaud numéro 1. »_

Nous descendîmes du métro et marchèrent durant 5 minutes. Une fois arrivé en bas d'une résidence étudiante nous montâmes les marches du bâtiment 4 et nous arrêtèrent au 1er comme indiqué par Tanya. On entendait effectivement de léger bruit mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de savoir quels étaient-ils. Lentement, Ben inséra la clef dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. Nahuel possédait un petit studio et les bruit semblaient venir du petit renfoncement. Le coin chambre d'après Tanya. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers cet endroit et en nous positionnant bien comme prévu enclenchâmes le petit bouton. Simultanément deux flash retentirent, puis deux autres et encore deux. Nous partîmes en courant en entendant Nahuel crier je vous aurais et courir. Malheureusement pour lui au lieu de descendre nous sommes montés et on l'a vu courir dans les marches en peignoir. Comme pour nous porter chance un scooter démarra au même moment et il cria. Une fois qu'il fut rentré chez lui on redescendit coller notre oreille à la porte.

_« - Tu les as eu?_

_- Nan c'était des gamins en scooter, ils devaient avoir quinze ans maximum. À mon avis on a fait trop de bruit et ils vont se rincer l'œil sur les photos._

_- Parfait alors ferme bien la porte et laisse la clef derrière, j'voudrais pas que ta pétasse arrive!_

_- Elle s'appelle Tanya! Et tu es bien contente quand je nous paye un hôtel classe sur son dos nan?_

_- C'est vrai désolée! Mais reprenons-donc… »_

Je décollais mon oreille de la porte avec une expression choquée et retiens Ben de justesse. Je le précipitais dehors et lui souriait en lui montrant le petit magnétophone qu'Alice m'avait donné. Puis lentement je le lançais et on entendit clairement « avoir quinze ans. À mon avis » j'avais réussi à enregistrer la totalité de la conversation. Ben se décrispât, saisie son appareil et regarda les photos tout en descendant les marches. J'en fis de même. Le visage de Nahuel était bien visible en pleine action! Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés court et apparemment ses yeux étaient verts. Il devait être légèrement plus petit que moi ou de ma taille. La fille était quant à elle blonde avec des yeux bleus. Visiblement plus petite que lui, de la taille de Bella je dirais. Un peu plus fine mais Tanya n'avait rien à lui envié elle était beaucoup plus belle. J'envoyais un texto à Alice pour lui faire part de la réussite de notre mission.

APOV

Les garçons venaient de claquer la porte de la maison et je me précipitais sur les filles. Nous formions une sorte de cercle autour de la table, chacune avec un pot de glace à la noix de macadamia et beaucoup de chantilly. On se soutenait mutuellement en mangeant la glace de la déprime avec de la chantilly histoire de ne pas oublier que ça allait bientôt tourné.

_« - Bon des questions?_

_- On aura assez de glace pour toute la soirée? Demanda Tanya. Visiblement c'était loin d'être suffisant. _

_- J'en vu encore 6 pots dans le congélateur donc je pense que ça ira. Mimi demain tu diras à Jacob que chez Wawa il y avait Mama aussi et qu'elle pense qu'il la fait cocue. Cela l'incitera à invité Ben. Ensuite, vous avez réuni vos preuves? Wawa?_

_- Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, des sanglots perçait dans sa voix, je le voyais moins souvent. Il passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque ou chez lui à travaillé. Une fois il est venu et sentait le parfum de fille. Quand je lui ai dit il m'a dit qu'il était allé à la parfumerie pour me choisir un cadeau, mais ne m'a jamais rien offert. Une autre fois j'ai trouvé un préservatif dans sa poche. On le faisait sans depuis le test. Il m'a dit que c'était une blague de son petit frère. Seulement son petit frère à 2 ans! »_

Elle se remise à pleuré. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu trouver de meilleures excuses comme même, elle est pas conne notre Tanya loin de là même! Mais à ce que je vois elle à été patiente! Moi je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps! Puis elle cria qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout et pleura davantage. C'est alors que j'entendis la dernière chanson de Kenza Farah : Il m'a trahie. Je trouvais qu'elle correspondait parfaitement et tout en montant légèrement le son je demandais à Bella sa version de l'histoire.

_« - Tout à commencé quand Jacob m'a présentée Lauren comme étant sa meilleur amie. Ils se sont rencontrés un an avant que je ne me mette avec lui. A chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait il était différent. Il aurait tout laissé pour elle. Au début je le voyais peu il passait le plus claire de son temps avec. Une dispute à éclatée et je lui ai dit que si il ne passait pas davantage de temps avec moi que ce serait fini. Il a accepté. Au bout d'un mois de changement il m'a dit que nous étions invités à diner. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'était Lauren qui nous avaient invités pour nous présenté le gars avec qui elle était depuis un mois. Puis il c'est amélioré et à recommencé à passé plus de temps avec elle quand Roran l'avais laissée. J'ai compris. J'ai rien dit. Au bout d'un mois il est redevenu comme avant. Il a trouvé son travail en tant que prospecteur en parfumerie et cosmétique en pour les vacances d'été et là c'était fini. Deux à trois fois par semaine il rentrait en sentant le parfum pour fille ou avait du rouge à lèvre sur ses vêtements. Quand son contrat c'est terminé, le parfum et le maquillage aussi, puis six mois après quand il a trouvé un contrat étudiant dans un hôtel il c'est fait viré je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai trouvé un tee-shirt de fille dans ses affaires. Il m'a dit que les affaires était lavée à laverie de l'hôtel et qu'il avait du se glissé là. A partir de ce moment là il c'est fait plus distant et m'a dit que c'était les cours qui le tracassait. C'était les partiels. Plus tard il était redevenu pareil. Et au final il m'a fait sa demande. J'ai tout oublié. J'étais heureuse, je croyais que tout était parfait et qu'il m'aimait. Voila ce que je découvre ce soir! »_

Ses sanglots étaient si déchirant qu'une nouvelle vague de larme à envahis mes yeux. Elle ne nous avait rien dit durant tout ce temps. Oui c'était une fille forte. Sa vengeance devait être encore plus terrible que celle de Tanya c'est sur.

_« - Bon voilà ce que l'on va faire. Demain comme convenu vous mangerez avec eux. Même si vous êtres trahies et dégoûtées faîtes comme si de rien était. Vous vous quitterais comme si de rien était. Et le soir, à la soirée là vous les lâcherais devant tout le monde et bien sur tout sera filmé. _Mon portable vibra et je lus le texto de Jasper. Les gars ont bien rempli leur mission. _Wawa on à les preuves!_

_- Merci. _Elle semblait soulagée de cette pression.

_- Bientôt nous aurons toutes les preuves pour toi aussi Mimi. Te souviens-tu du nom de l'hôtel?_

_- Le Capitole. En centre ville. _Je me demandais ou elle vouait en venir.

_- Demain je m'y rendrais et me ferais passé pour un représentant de l'hôtel Plazza et demanderais si Jacob est un bon investissement. Je filmerais la réponse comme ça on saura pourquoi il c'est fait viré. »_

JPOV

Tex Mex. Le nom du pub clignotait d'une lumière rouge et tout un groupe de personne entrait et sortait. Ben m'avait montré une photo de Jacob. Je terminais ma cigarette et entrait dans le bar. Une silhouette imposante retint mon attention et je fus choqué. Il était là. C'était bien lui au comptoir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 5 ans mais je saurais le reconnaître n' importe où. Avec un sourire je me dirigeais vers lui.

_« -Hey salut vieux!_

_- Jasper? _Son expression me fit penser à un poisson hors de l'eau. _Oh vieux ça fait longtemps! Il me sera dans une accolade qui me coupa le souffle. Tu fais quoi ici?_

_- Je viens d'emménager en ville pour ma dernière année en licence d'histoire. Tu travail ici?_

_- J'suis le patron! Allé viens je t'offre un verre! _

_- Tu n'as rien contre les photos?_

_- Bien sur que nan pourquoi?_

_- Bah je vais faire des photos de nous deux! Pour garder un souvenir et en envoyé à Rose!»_

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour ma sœur jumelle. Ils étaient sortis ensemble mais le déménagement forcé d'Emmett suite au divorce de ses parents et la future carrière de ma sœur en tant que mannequin avait fait mourir dans l'œuf cette magnifique histoire qui était la leur. Je me retins de lui dire que Rose emménagerais avec moi la semaine prochaine. Ce sera la surprise.

A ce moment là je repérais la raison de ma présence ici. Jacob Black. Il se donnait en spectacle avec une bimbo brune sur un podium. Je pris une photo discrète et le montrait de la tête à Emmett.

_« - Il a une chouette nana, je crois même qu'ils sont fiancé mais presque tout les vendredis soirs une fois qu'elle est partie il se tape cette bimbo. Dommage que je ne peux rien faire elle est sympa sa copine._

_- Et si je te disais que tu peux l'aider, tu ne dirais rien hein?_

_- Bien sur! Je ferais ce que je peux aussi! »_

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire et il m'autorisa à prendre des photos. Avant de partir il me passa même un DVD de vidéo surveillance. Quand je lui en demandais la raison il me répondit avec un clin d'œil :

_« - On les voit en plein ébat sur le parking. »_

Je le remerciais chaleureusement en prenant soin de lui promettre de bientôt le revoir. Il aimait encore Rose et je sais que ma sœur était encore folle de lui. Une fois sorti je rapportais ma trouvaille à Ben et tout en envoyant un texto à Alice pour lui dire que nos rentrions, je me dirigeais vers le métro le plus proche.

BPOV

J'étais à nouveau en plein crise de larme lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à la porte. Puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais entendu Alice parler de franc succès de la mission « récolter des preuves ». Jasper et Ben devaient donc être de retour. Effectivement j'entraperçu entre deux sanglots leurs visages et j'entendis Alice poussé un cri de joie. Je réussi finalement à me calmée afin de pouvoir écouté ce qui se disait.

_« - Vous avez été génial les gars! Vous avez entendu! Ils ont des photos, un enregistrement audio et une vidéo! Avec tout ça-_

_- Je veux les voir. _Ma voie trancha et apporta un silence pesant.

_- Moi aussi._

_- Heu les filles vous ne devriez pas… la voix de Ben était hésitante, presque brisée, comme moi, comme nous_

_- J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me dire que tout est fini. Je me suis menti trop longtemps. J'ai fait l'impasse sur trop… » _Ma voix se brisa à nouveau.

Je sentie Alice me prendre dans ses bras et Angéla faire de même avec Tanya. Puis dans un petit bruissement je vis un appareil photo gris métallisé se matérialisé devant moi. En premier plan une photo de Jacob et Lauren, dansant collé-serré, sa langue dans sa bouche. Je savais que si je pleurais, Alice ne voudrait pas me laissé voir la suite. Comme dans notre groupe tout le monde devait restées soudées je vis toutes les filles se regroupées autour de moi et partager mon malheur. Puis je faisais défilées les photos et plus je souffrais. Puis ce fût au tour de Tanya de se retenir devant l'infamie. Quand je pensais avoir tout vu, Jasper introduisit un DVD. Du début à la fin des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Je devais être forte, pour moi, pour les filles et pour Tanya dont le calvaire n'était pas fini. Lorsque je vis le salaud et la salope en plein ébat ce fût plus fort que moi et je hurlais le fond de ma pensée. Quant vient le tour de l'enregistrement, ont étaient toutes les trois sur le point de partie en syncope. Ils nous avaient définitivement détruites. Je ne sentais plus qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine comme si mon âme se détruisait. Je voyais les larmes et entendais les cris des filles, je m'aperçus que leur maquillage coulai, Alice allait être furieuse. Quand votre monde s'écroule, il est étrange de constater que votre cerveau bloque sur de si petit détails. Comme si il voulait vous maintenir à la surface de cet abîme de douleur. Heureusement que les garçons étaient là, on aurait dit que toutes les filles étaient ravagé par le même mal et c'est avec des somnifères que l'on s'endormies toutes les quatre dans le lit 2 places de Tanya.


	4. Chapter 4 : Il ne se doute de rien

_Bonjours à tous (et oui j'espère qu'il y a au moins un gars qui me lis), ce petit blabla est juste pour répondre aux reviews et prévenir que je posterais chaque nouveau chapitre le Vendredi. _

_Fifer_ : _Je te remercie et ne peux que t'approuver =)_

_Adeline__ : Désolée de te décevoir mais même si j'y ai beaucoup pensé Edward ne sera pas le gigolo de cette fic, je pensais le faire mais certaines choses ont fait que j'ai changé le cours de l'histoire. Je pense par contre à en faire une avec ce rôle pour lui. Qui tiendra sera le gigolo ? Tu le sauras au prochain chapitre que je publierais Vendredi normalement._

_Xkotoba__ : Je sais, je sais je fais des faute et je te promets d'essayer de m'amélioré mais mon traitement de texte ne les détectent pas et si j'attends la personne qui me corrige et bah elle me redonne mes chapitre 2 semaines après que le les aient écrit! Ce qui veut dire que je publie une fois par mois! Si tu vois autre chose à me reprocher n'hésite pas! Les reproche ne peuvent que me permettre de m'améliorée ;)_

_Tipiland__ : Je te remercie^^_

_Je ne comprenais pas les auteurs qui demandaient des reviews mais maintenant je sais : sans ça on ne peut pas savoir si notre fic plaît alors je vous le demande aussi =) Une Reviews siouplait Melles (parce-que jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'y a pas de mec)!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

_**Troisième chapitre : Il ne se doute de rien.**_

BPOV

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête pas possible. Mais qu'avais-je fait hier soir? Je ne suis pas du genre à boire mais vu le mal de tête en dirait bien que je me suis saoulée. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'ont était 4 dans un lit 2 places. Tout me revient comme un frisbee en pleine tête et je versais la première larme de la journée. Une constatation s'imposa aussi à mon esprit. Apparemment nous étions trop épuisées émotionnellement pour le remarquer. Mais je me suis souvenue de la tête blonde et des yeux bleus de cette fille. Cette fille que je n'avais pas revue depuis 4 ans. En effet elle avait déménagée juste après le collège. Jessika Stanley. Pas étonnant qu'elle était aussi joyeuse. Elle faisait souffrir Tanya. Je décidais de ne peux en parler aux filles. Je savais que cette révélation leurs apparaîtrais quand elle regarderait à nouveau les photos et que leur haine augmenterais par la même occasion. Je suis sur qu'une vengeance contre Jessika serait pour bientôt. Je finie par saisir de mon portable. 4 appels en absences, 6 messages. Les appels étaient de Jacob et les messages aussi.

_**« Slt ma bL GspR kje tdérange pa. GspR kta paC 1 bone soiré moi c T excelen qd T T là domage kT parti si to » **_à 9 heure 30

_**« C encor mwa jvoi kta tjrs pa rep é il è 10 dab t lvée à 7 h là rép mwa » **_10 heures

_**« Jte dérange? » **_10 heures 30

_**« On mange tjrs tt lé 2? » **_11 heures

_**« Bell's rep mwa la! » **_11 heures 15

_**« Envoi mwa 1 sms kan t dbou Biz jtm » **_11 heures 30

Oh merde j'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans 15 minutes! Heureusement que le téléphone m'avais sortie de mes rêves avec ses sonneries répétées toutes les 15 minutes jusqu'à la lecture du message. Je réveillais à toute allure les filles. Je sais triste et sur retour à la réalité mais je voulais que le plan fonctionne! Une fois Alice levée je m'empressais d'allé appeler Jake. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie et je parlais avant lui.

_«- Désolée mon cœur je dormais. Angie n'était vraiment pas bien et on c'est couché tard. Je serais en retard désolée. _Je décidais je joué la fille mielleuse et accro.

_- C'est rien je vais repousser le rendez-vous. 13 heures 30 ça irais?_

_- Oui je pense. Je suis vraiment désolée c'est la première fois que ça arrive en plus! Le jour de la Saint-Valentin! Je suis une fiancée horrible! _J'en ajoutais je le savais mais je voulais le faire culpabilisé.

_-Mais non! Bon même endroit à 1 heure 30 de décalage?_

_-Merci mon chéri! Bisous_

_-Bisous je t'aime »_

Je raccrochais et regardais le téléphone comme si je pouvais le tué. Il osait me dire je t'aime? Je suis encore plus pressée de me venger. C'est pour ça que je m'écriais d'une voix aigue :

_« - Ice j'ai une 1 heure 15 pour me préparée!_

_- Quoi? Oh non non non! Je ne peux pas vous préparée toutes les deux en si peu de temps! Wawa aussi doit être prête à la même heure! Il me faut de l'aide! »_

Jasper arriva à ce moment là suivit de Ben, ils avaient encore les marques des coussins. Apparemment les gars avaient dormi en bas sur le canapé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit Alice aussi désespérée.

_« - Mon chéri aide moi! Je dois préparée les filles le plus vite possible!_

_-Tu te souviens que Rose doit arrivée? Elle m'a envoyé un texto à l'instant. Si tu veux je lui dis de venir te donné un coup de main!_

_- Tu es mon héros! _Elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa et se tourna vers nous pour nous expliquer. _J'ai rencontré Rosa, sa sœur sur un plateau de défilé. C'est elle qui nous à présenté l'un à l'autre. _

_- Tu ne nous en jamais parler! M'offusquais-je _

_- Je sais. Jasper s'éclipsa le téléphone à l'oreille. Mais avec Jasper c'était tout récent et vous vous souvenez que l'on a dit que l'on ne doit pas parler de sa vie avec un garçon avant le cap des 3 mois. Ou alors juste si on sait que ce ne sera pas une histoire sérieuse…ne m'en voulez pas les filles mais je tiens vraiment à lui…_

_-C'est rien Ice. _Je l'a prenais dans mes bras tandis que Tanya filait sous la douche et que Jasper revenait un sourire aux lèvres.

_- 20 minutes. C'est le temps qu'elle va mettre pour venir. Va déjeuner Bella avant que Alice ne te tue! Ben vous l'a préparé. Mais un petit parce-que après vous allez manger il ne faudrait pas que vous manquiez d'appétit! »_

Je m'empressais de descendre. En effet Ben était en train de sortir à déjeuné. Il y avait deux cafés chaud, des tartines, des fruits, des jus de fruit. Il m'indiqua d'un signe de la tête un coin ou était installé un café et une tartine de Nutella. Angéla arrive quand je terminé mon café et me précipitais vers la seconde salle de bain. A peine déshabillée je me précipitais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ceci me relaxa immédiatement. Mon épilation avait était faîte au cours de notre sortie Mawamice. C'est une journée toutes les 4 en ville, une fois par mois, on passe la matinée dans un institut de beauté, l'après-midi à faire du shopping et le soir on regarde des DVD. Alice tambourina à la porte et je me dépêchais de laver mes cheveux et mon corps. Même pas 10 minutes j'étais sortie et je me dirigeais vers la chambre. Quel fût mon choc quand une magnifique blonde me fît fasse!

Dans les 1 mètres 75, elle possédait une silhouette parfaite. Je trouvais que Tanya était la beauté incarnée, de toute évidence je n'avais encore jamais vu cette fille! Un corps parfait, un visage parfait, des cheveux d'un blond doré qui lui descendait jusque dans les reins, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise…les mêmes que Jasper, c'est sa sœur! C'était la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, elle éclipsait tout autour d'elle.

_« - Hey, tu doit être Bella? _Je m'était attendu à une voix aigu avec un accent de pétase mais pas du tout. Sa voix était douce mais assurée. Celle d'Alice perçait dans les aigues, celle d'Angéla presque effacée tandis que celle de Tanya était séductrice.

_- Oui, et tu dois être Rose?_

_- En effet je suis Rosalie. Mais tout le monde m'appel Rose. Je dois m'occupée de ta coiffure mais avant tu dois t'habillée avec ce qu'il y a sur le lit. »_

Dans la pièce d'à côté j'entendais Alice qui criait à Tanya de se dépêchée car il était déjà 12 heure 15. Je m'empressais d'enfilé le haut bleu profond qu'Alice m'avait choisi, il était décolleté juste comme il le fallait et laissé entrevoir le piercing que j'avais fait l'hiver dernier. Elle avait pensé à ceci aussi car un superbe papillon bleu nuit et noir était posé à côté d'une paire de boucle d'oreille assortie ainsi que le collier, le bracelet et la bague. J'enfilais le collant prévu ainsi que superbe pantalon noir, moulant mais pas trop. Une paire d'escarpin à talon haut du même bleu que le haut était posé à côté. J'aperçu un manteau bleu lui aussi sur le siège. Je m'assis sur le siège de la coiffeuse. Rosalie attendais.

_« -Tu as de superbe cheveux Bella! Tout ce que tu peux faire avec! Je pense que je vais te lissé l'intégralité et ondulée quelques mèches…. Oh non je sais! Je vais onduler l'intégralité de tes cheveux et lissé les pointes sur 5 centimètre ainsi que quelques endroits stratégique. Allé mettons nous au travail! »_

Et c'est avec une douceur extrême que Rose s'occupa de mes cheveux. Je lui racontais ma vie et elle me raconta la sienne. J'appris ainsi que depuis toute petite elle rêvait d'être mannequin. La belle blonde avait réussi mais maintenant elle désirait se reconvertir. Elle voulait ouvrir une boîte de stylisme/ relooking/ soin du corps / esthéticienne/ coiffeuse et lancé sa propre marque de vêtements. Rose avait de l'ambition mais comptais aussi sur des associations. Elle avait l'intention de demandé à Alice de s'alliée à elle dans ce projet risqué. J'appris aussi qu'elle avait du quitté son amour de jeunesse : Emmett, pour réalisé son rêve. Au bout d'une demi-heure, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Rosalie m'incita à me regarder. J'en restais bouche bée, la coiffure était magnifique. Mes cheveux étaient relevés grâce à une pince. On voyait clairement qu'ils étaient ondulés mais les pointes étaient lisses et certaines mèches retombaient en cascade, lisses et ondulées. Je me dirigeais, après un remerciement timide, vers Alice afin d'être maquillée.

_«- Oh mon dieu! Rosalie_, cria Alice_, tu as fait un travail remarquable! Je t'envoi Tanya! Bella assis toi je vais m'occupée de ton maquillage. Jacob bavera devant toi!_

_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire vu que je vais le lâcher! _Répliquais-je hargneuse.

_- Oui mais il faut qu'il soit bien conscient de ce qu'il a perdu! »_

Elle se mise alors à me mettre de la poudre sur le visage pour « unifié mon teint » d'après ses mots. Puis elle entreprit de me mettre du baume sur les lèvres « en attendant que ça pénètre parce-que c'est comme une crème hydratante ». Puis je sentis qu'elle me touchait les yeux d'in doigté léger à peine perceptible durant longtemps et enfin je sentis plusieurs pressions différentes sur les lèvres et plus rien. Quand je me regardais dans le miroir je fus stupéfié. J'étais méconnaissable! Alice avait tracé un trait au khôl noir sous mes yeux, elle avait effectué un magnifique dégradé allant du bleu profond au noir sur mes paupières et mes lèvres étaient pulpeuses mais pas grossières. Une légère poudre blush avait été répartie sur les joues. De cette façon d'éventuels petites rougissement passeraient inaperçus. Elle vaporisa alors un parfum, dans mon cou, derrière les oreilles et sur les poignets, qui sentait tellement bon que j'en tombai amoureuse, quand je lui demandais elle me répondu que c'était Alien.

Une fois prête je me précipitais dans le métro et regarda mon portable : 13 heure 12. J'étais dans les temps. A 13 heures 30 je n'étais plus qu'à 20 mètres de notre lieu de rendez-vous. Je reçu alors un texto de Jacob.

_**« Tfk? Mwa j'sui là jtaten dpui ta leure »**_

_« -C'est bon je suis là! _Dis-je en arrivant devant lui. J'ai adorée sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau lorsqu'il m'a vu.

_- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu mon amour! _Il m'embrassa brièvement. Je savais que Jacob détestait le gloss mais je m'étais bien gardée de le dire à Alice. Moins je l'embrasserais mieux ce sera! _Tu es magnifique! Sa valait le coup d'attendre et de décalé le rendre-vous._

_- Merci. »_

Je n'ai même pas rougis, il n'a pas eu l'air de le remarquer. Avant je rougissais pour n'importe quoi quand il me faisait un compliment et il adorait ça. Le repas se déroula tranquillement et j'attendais qu'il me pose des questions au sujet d'hier soir. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arrivé. Nous en étions au milieu du plat chaud lorsqu'il posa LA question attendue.

_« - Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir? Ou c'est impossible?_

_- Bah en faîte j'ai reçu un texto de Tanya me disant de venir chez elle. Elle semblait vraiment mal. J'y suis allée et elle était en pleurs tout comme Angela. _Il avait pali. Il savait que Nahuel trompait Tanya._ En faîte, c'était Angéla qui allait mal. _Son visage repris sa couleur initial. _Elle se demande si Ben ne la trompe pas. _Son expression était choquée. _On a passé toute la nuit à pleurées pour elles et à la consolée. Du coup ce soir c'est soirée entre fille. Ben est tout seul et c'est tant pis pour lui! Il l'a mise dans un état….pfiouf je préfère ne pas en parler. _Des larmes m'étaient venu naturellement, cela me faisait penser à SA trahison, Jacob du penser que c'était pour Angéla car il me répondit.

_- Bien sûr, tu souffre pour ta meilleure amie c'est normal. Angéla à toujours été celle que tu préférais normal que t'aille mal pour elle. Mais savoir Ben seul me fait de la peine…je vais lui demander de venir avec nous ce soir…_

_- Pas maintenant. Ils devaient se voir avec Angie, demande lui plutôt vers 16 heures. _Il ne sait rien de moi. Sinon il saurait que ma meilleure amie est Alice, que je déteste le gout de l'anis sinon il n'aurait pas commandé deux digestifs à l'anis. Et aussi il devrait savoir que j'ai horreur quand il matte les serveuses qui viennent nous servir. _Je sais qu'il a prévu de rester tout seule mais je dois voir Angéla à cette heure-ci au moins je suis sur qu'il sera seul. Sinon Angéla saura que je t'ai parlé de ses problèmes…_

_- Je comprends j'appellerais Ben que vers 16 heures et je ferais comme-ci c'était une proposition qui me venait juste à l'idée mais je comprendrais si il voulait être avec Angéla._

_- Merci_. Je disais ceci à Jacob tout comme au serveur qui venait d'apporter les digestifs. Un coup d'œil à mon portable et vu qu'il était déjà 15 heures.

_- A nous! _S'exclama Jacob en levant son verre.

_- Oui. _Je me contentais de cette réponse en vidant le verre d'une traite. Je savais que d'ici 15 minutes tout au plus Jacob me dirait qu'il devrait partir. Il ne m'offrirait pas de cadeaux et le repas était à 50 - 50 : chacun payait sa part. D'habitude je lui offrais un truc mais pas cette année, pas après ça…Il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de ça…

_- Chérie, je ne vais pas tarder, je dois rejoindre Jared…_

_- Pas de soucis mon chéri_, je lui fis un faux sourire_, on se voit demain?_

_- Bien sur! »_

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, après avoir payé l'addition il m'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers le métro, la démarche rapide, dans se retourner. Je me pressais de rejoindre les filles à l'agence dont Alice nous avait parlé. J'entrais dans le bus et regardais l'heure sur mon portable : 15 heure 30. Encore une fois j'arriverais de justesse.

Effectivement les 3 filles étaient devant l'agence, à m'attendre. Je m'aperçu aussi que Rose c'était jointe à nous. Tanya nous raconta alors que Nahuel ne se doutait de rien et j'affirmais que Jacob non plus. Ensuite je leur expliquais l'excuse que j'ai donnée concernant la réunion d'hier soir. Angéla s'empressa d'appelé Ben pour qu'il dise la même chose. Encore une fois je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone.

_« - Il est quelle heure?_

_- 16 heures, pourquoi?_

_- On peut y allé c'est l'heure de notre rendez-vous. »_

Elle entra d'un pas de conquérante dans le hall. Une réceptionniste nous regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce que faisait 5 jeunes filles, bien habillées ici. Alice se dirigea vers elle.

_« - Bonjour mademoiselle, elle se pencha pour lire son badge, Irina. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Madame Volturi. Je suis Melle Brandon._

_- Un instant je vous pris, je vais appeler ma responsable, vous ne figurez pas dans le carnet de rendez-vous. Vous pouvez patienter dans la salle d'attente mise à votre disposition._

_- Je vous remercie. »_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'espace qui nous était destiné. Une petite pièce ronde était remplie de sièges et de pouf. Une télévision diffusait une série de mode et Rosalie, Alice et Tanya s'empressèrent de monter le son. À peine 5 minutes plus tard une jeune femme nous invita dans son bureau. Elle devait avoir dans les 35 ans. Une légèrement enrobée, des cheveux couleur acajou qui pendait raides jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules et des yeux noirs. Malgré son âge cette femme était charmante. Elle nous adressa un sourire purement commercial, de toute évidence elle avait recherché le nom d'Alice sur le net.

_« - Melle Brandon, elle serra la main d'Alice ce qui confirma ses recherches._

_- Bonjour, _son ton était purement courtois comme pour souligné que notre interlocutrice avait manqué de politesse._ Je vous ai appelé en urgence ce matin. _Ajouta directement Alice, elle avait surement pensé comme moi.

_- Effectivement. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous avez besoin d'un homme juste pour ce soir? Afin de planifier une vengeance contre deux hommes qui ont trompés vos sœurs? _Son air suffisant me tapait sur le système.

_- Vous avez parfaitement compris!_

_- Alors je vais vous montré une liste de tous nos jeunes disponibles ce soir. Je suis désolée mais nous en avons peu à vous proposé. Vos délais sont très courts. »_

Alice se saisit de la liste comprenant des photos et les descriptions morales. Certains portraits ne comportaient pas de photos et quand Alice posa la question, Madame Volturi nous répondit que c'était pour éviter toute discrimination. Elle nous appris aussi que la personne pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, refusé de nous accompagné. Mais qu'une fois le contrat signé il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Alice accepta.


	5. Chapter 5 : Alice, un tyran est né

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Bon juste quelques petites infos : ce chapitre ne comporte pas d'information super importante, c'est plus un chapitre de transition. Bah oui je peux pas vous servir la vengeance sur un plateau d'argent non? Mais bon vu que je suis gentille je vais vous mettre le chapitre 5 aussi! Ensuite c'est juste pour répondre aux reviews et vous posez une question ensuite je vous laisse tranquille, promis!_

_Fifer : __Désolée de te décevoir mais la vengeance ne sera pas pour ce chapitre, je sais que ma fic traîne en longueur et que c'est un peu gnangnan mais je vais faire un effort promis!_

_Winny __: Je te remercie pour ta review, de plus j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ou tu trouve que c'est un peu dur à suivre histoire d'amélioré ce qui ne vas pas._

_Aliecullen4ever : __Je te remercie beaucoup^^ C'est vrai que un peu dur de ne pas tombée sous son charme hein? Mais je te rassure j'ai bien prévue qu'elle reste gentille, pour une fois! Quoique….humm je ne sais plus trop… ;)_

_Mava : __Merci pour ta review^^ __J_

_FeliciaD __: Je suis ravie de voir ta réaction et ta méthode pour leur faire payé me paraît intéressante…humm c'est vrai que si il connaissait le plan des filles il ne ferait pas le malin mais j'ai beau ne pas faire partie de la Team Jacob je ne veux pas le faire disparaître de l'histoire…enfin pas tout de suite : j'ai encore une mauvaise action pour lui!_

_Après avoir répondu à toutes ces jeunes filles bien gentilles qui me laisse une reviews sa me donne encore plus envie….d'en demander!_

_S'il vous plaît Mesdemoiselles, puis-je avoir une review *fait une moue suppliante* sinon je saurais jamais ce que vous pensez!_

_**QUESTION**_

_J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur un point : voulez-vous que Démétri et James soient plus importants pour la suite? Ou dois-je les faire disparaître complètement?_

_Sur ce bonne lecture =)_

_**Quatrième chapitre : Alice : un tyran est né.**_

APOV

La liste comportait une quinzaine de portraits. Et elle appelle ça un choix restreint? Mais ils ont combien de modèles habituellement? Bon je dois bien pouvoir en trouver un pour chacune des filles. Tiens tiens, un blond aux yeux marrons… pas très grand et une photo! Celui-ci sera pour Bella. Maintenant voyons voir….oh je pense que ce brun aux yeux noirs sera parfait pour Tanya!

_« - C'est bon j'ai choisi!_

_- Puis-je savoir qui a retenu votre attention? _S'intéressa madame Volturi

_- Ce James, pour Bella. Et Démétri pour Tanya._

_- Parfait je vais les appeler tout de suite! Dit-elle en sortant_

_- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous montrer les photos Alice? _Perça la voix de Tanya, basse et mauvaise : elle m'en voulait.

_- Mais bien sur ma chérie! _Je ne laisserai pas tomber ma bonne humeur pour si peu _»_

Les filles contemplèrent les photos un instant avant de me jeter un regard noir. Je savais que ce n'était pas du tout leur genre, mais bon. Elles pourraient toujours échanger même si je savais qu'elles ne le feraient pas. Je vis Bella plisser des yeux un instant et m'adresser un-regard-qui-tue. Okey les filles étaient énervées de ne pas avoir choisis mais je savais qu'elles les aimaient toujours donc je prenais les devants. Et puis c'était mon idée non? Alors c'est moi qui décidais. Madame Volturi entra à nouveau dans la pièce et nous adressa un sourire charmant mais professionnel.

_« - Ils seront là dans environ 30 minutes._

_- Parfait! Bon voici Bella, je la lui désignais du doigt, et voici Tanya, celle-ci leva la main. Vous pensez qu'ils accepteront?_

_- Sans aucun doute! C'est le premier jour de James mais je ne me fais pas de soucis._

_- Comment choisissez-vous ceux qui travaillent pour vous? Quelles sont les critères? Pas que je sois intéressée mais je me méfie : mes sœurs vont passer la soirée avec de parfaits inconnus! _

_- Oh et bien ils nous fournissent un extrait de casier judiciaire, ce qui nous permet d'éviter les délinquants. Toute une série de tests contre diverses maladies et un entretien. Puis bien sur nous vérifions qu'ils aient un certain niveau intellectuel. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas intéressées car vous me semblaient être 5 sœurs parfaitement charmantes qui correspondraient bien à beaucoup de nos demandes!_

_- Oh je ne - _ajoutais Rosalie légèrement mal à l'aise

_- Merci! _La coupais-je

_- Pour vous faire patienter je vous en pris, allez donc regarder l'émission dans la salle d'attente. Je viendrais vous chercher quand les garçons seront là! »_

Après un dernier remerciement nous nous levâmes et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle d'attente. Cette femme m'était antipathique, et de toutes évidence, avait fait des recherches à notre sujet sur internet. Je savais que ce genre de location allait me coûter dans les 10 000 $, une broutille par rapport ce que je gagnais par semaine. Et mes sœurs de cœur en avaient besoin. En entrant dans la salle je remarquais immédiatement que l'émission intitulée « SOS besoin d'un relooking » venait de débuter et me précipitais sur un pouf afin de la suivre. J'adorais.

BPOV

Je détestais Alice quand elle faisait ça! D'un : on n'avait pas pu choisir celui que l'on voulait. De deux : James n'est pas du tout le style de garçon qui m'attire. De trois : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Volturi franchit la porte et nous incita à la suivre. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans son bureau et que mes yeux se posèrent sur James, un sentiment de panique et de peur m'envahie immédiatement.

_« - Les filles je vous présente James et Démétri. Bella, Tanya pouvez-vous vous avancer? J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi cette location à eu lieu. _

_- Enchantée! _Je vis Alice courir se présenter et leur tendre sa main, elle ne perdait pas le nord

_- Bonjour, je suis Tanya! _

Bon bah il ne restait plus que moi.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella. »_

Sans une once d'hésitation James vint me faire la bise, je me

Figeais quelques secondes. Puis nous restâmes encore une dizaine de minutes à papoter concernant la mise au point du plan. Les hommes devaient nous rejoindre sur les coups de 22 heures devant le Tex Mex. Je savais que les garçons ne se rendraient pas là-bas pour leur soirée. Jacob m'avait laissé sous entendre que ce serait dans une boîte de nuit. On n'attendait plus que le message de Ben pour nous confirmer le tout. Mon portable vibra tandis que j'entendis une sonnerie venant du téléphone d'Alice. En même temps, Angéla, Tanya, Alice et moi-même regardâmes nos téléphone et d'une même voix :

_« - Le Next one. _On éclata de rire et Alice repris.

_- Ils seront là-bas à partir de 23 heures 30. Je pense que l'on devrait se fixer rendez-vous à cette heure là à l'adresse indiquée. _

_- Nous y serons sans soucis._

_- Bien puisque tout est réglé nous allons prendre congé. Les filles, attendez moi dehors, je règle la facture. »_

Vu le ton autoritaire d'Alice personne n'osa protester. La porte se referma lentement sur une discussion, basse, entre Madame Volturi et notre tyran. Lorsque cette dernière arriva elle me jeta un regard amusé.

_« - Alors Bella? Il t'a plu tant que ça pour être restée bloquée comme tu l'as fait? Tu as été choquée quand tu l'as vu? C'est pour ça? _S'amusa-t-elle

_- Nan mais c'est quand il m'a fait la bise qu'il m'a choquée! Il m'a prise en traître! »_

Tous le monde éclata de rire tandis qu'Alice nous annonçait que c'était l'heure d'aller faire un shopping rapide pour acheter la tenue idéale pour ce soir.

TPOV

Je sais que je suis, tout comme Alice, une folle du shopping. Mais j'aime quand ont prend son temps. Faire du shopping est un art! Je me maîtrise moins qu'elle c'est sur, mais tout de même! Nous avions seulement deux petites heures pour trouver la tenue i-dé-ale pour Bella et moi! Un comble! Cela faisait une heure que nous courions dans les magasins le long de la rue St Rome et toujours rien! Enfin si, les chaussures et le manteau mais il nous restait les sous-vêtements, les hauts, les pantalons…. On était perdue! Je voyais déjà le Capitole lorsque nous stoppâmes toutes les 5 face à une boutique. C'était dans celle-ci que nous allions trouver les hauts c'était sur! Après avoir échangé un clin d'œil complice, Alice, Rosalie et moi, nous entraînâmes Bella dans cet antre de la beauté réservée aux corsets. À peine cinq minutes après Alice poussa un petit cri. La vendeuse, aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange oscillant entre le rouge et l'orange, arriva en nous demandant quel était le souci. Elle avait un look bizarre cette vendeuse. Une jupe paysanne noir ébène et un corset de la même couleur que sa fine crinière. Un piercing était visible sur sa lèvre inférieure. Notre lutin de service, alias Alice, lui affirma alors que sa boutique était formidable! Elle avait en effet déniché le corset idéal pour Bella. : Bleu nuit profond et noir de chine. De magnifiques formes de fleurs dorées et argentées ajoutaient un éclat sauvage et naturel au charme déjà manifeste du vêtement. Nous étions en extase devant lorsque Rosalie poussa un cri à vous transpercer les tympans. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'elle tenait entre ses mains MON corset. D'un rouge sang magnifique, des formes de spirales argentées s'enroulaient ici et là. Parfait ! C'est le mot que j'utiliserais afin de qualifier cette boutique. Une fois nos achats faits, nous nous sommes rendues dans la boutique de sous-vêtements la plus proches.

_« - Je reviendrais faire un tour dans la boutique de tout à l'heure. Ils ont des corsets, des jupes, … et pfiouf c'est magnifique! C'est étrange que jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais vu cette boutique…_

_- J'ai demandé à la vendeuse, ils ont ouvert il y a deux semaines! _Me répondit Rosalie

_- C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas vu lors de notre shopping mensuel!_

_- C'est pas grave elle est sur la liste maintenant. »_

Une fois par mois, Alice sortait sa liste, et nous allions faire les boutiques. Cette liste comportait toutes les boutiques dignes d'intérêt pour nous. Même les librairies pour Angie et Bella. Oh pauvre Angie. Elle ne passerait pas sa soirée en amoureux avec Ben. Cette fille à un cœur en or! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ma meilleure amie depuis toute petite. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur mon portable : 18 heures 53. Je me mis à hurler dans la rue.

_« - Les filles! Les magasins ferment dans 7 minutes!_

_- Ahhhh! Non! _Alice semblait au bord des larmes.

_- Séparons-nous. _Proposa Angéla

_- Angéla à raison! _M'empressais-je d'ajouter. _On s'envoie un texto dès qu'on à fini!_

_- Oui. Bella tu viens avec moi. Vous trois de votre côté, on se tient au courant par texto »._

Et elle disparue dans un tourbillon noir entraînant Bella telle une poupée de chiffon derrière elle. Ceci me fît immédiatement penser à un enfant traînant sa poupée derrière lui. Au fond Alice restait une enfant. Notre enfant.

_« - Bon on est débarrassée de Melle 100 000 volt, on passe à l'action. Quelle boutique allons-nous choisir? _

_- Tu as fait ça pour te débarrasser d'Alice? _S'étonna Rosalie

_- Oh oui! Tu ne connais pas Alice quand elle est pressée. Je plains Bella._

_- Elle va nous haïr pour ça c'est sur!_

_- Tant pis hein! Chacun son problème! »_

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous reprîmes notre chemin au travers de la masse d'amoureux qui flânait le long des magasins. C'est pas tout mais on était pressé nous!

BPOV

J'ai des envies de meurtres. Voila ce que je pensais. Les autres m'avaient abandonnée aux mains d'Alice en pleine crise de folie! Nous courrions littéralement de boutique en boutique. Lorsque je vu l'heure à la pendule je ne pus m'empêcher d'être étonnée. Il était 18 heures 57 et nous avions fait pas loin de 4 boutiques en 5 minutes! Une voix me sortie de mes pensées.

_« - Tu rêveras un autre jour là on a du boulot! Dépêche-toi Bella!_

_- C'est bon. De toute façon on a encore 3 minutes alors…_

_- Seulement? Oh mon dieu! Vous! _Elle hurla après une vendeuse. _Venez! J'ai besoin d'aide. _La malheureuse approcha lentement. _Allez vite ça va fermer! Vous êtes payée pour traîner ou quoi? _Alors qu'elle était encore à 60 centimètres Alice l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un rayon. Mon bras fermement accroché à sa main libre. _Bon c'est simple. Il me faut soit une jupe soit un pantalon. De couleur bleu nuit ou noir. À la limite quelques motifs dorée si la couleur est noire. _Elle sortie le corset. _C'est pour aller avec ça et ça. _Elle lui montra les bottes noires que j'allais porter._ Une idée? _Son visage était agité de tics nerveux et son regard encore plus noir.

_- Bien sûr! Nous avons cette merveilleuse jupe. Légèrement virevoltante en bas, moulante en haut dans les tons noirs_. Elle nous désigna la jupe. _De petites fleurs or incrustées de strass longent une jambe tandis qu'une fente laisse la jambe gauche libre. Elle descend juste en dessous des genoux, _de ses mains, la vendeuse mima la longueur et les motifs.

_- Parfait! Vous l'avez en 36? _S'empressa Alice

_- Bien sur-_

_- Nous vous annonçons que le magasin va fermer ses portes veuillez vous diriger vers les caisses._

_- Passez la moi vite! Vous êtes lente! C'est votre premier jour ou quoi?_

_- Mais Alice c'est trop court! _Protestais-je faiblement, je savais que j'avais déjà perdue.

_- Toi tais-toi! _Cracha t-elle avec le-regard-qui-tue. _Je la prends! _Dit-elle à la vendeuse lorsque celle-ci revint avec la jupe._»_

Sans plus de cérémonie Alice me traîna avec la même ardeur vers la caisse. J'aperçus juste la vendeuse pousser un soupir et m'adresser un sourire plein d'encouragement. Après une queue de dix minutes nous nous retrouvions dehors. Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel et l'on pouvait déjà se douter que la nuit serait fraîche. Je m'aperçus alors que dans le magasin j'avais reçu un message. Tanya.

_**« Hey Mimi désolée mais j'ai pris peur… Ne m'en veux pas hein? On est déjà sur le chemin du retour on se rejoint chez Ice? BizouxXxX J'te nems 3»**_

_**« C'est bon j'ai l'habitude -_-'. Ouais on se rejoint chez Ice, on vient de finir. Pauvre vendeuse…mais bon tu dois t'en douter »**_

_**« Oui et je tiens à garder mon entrée dans les magasins! C'était où? Parce que je pense que je n'y retournerais pas avec Ice…surtout si vous avez rien pris… »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas elle a trouvée son bonheur, heu mon bonheur vu que je vais devoir porter ce truc! À toute de suite Bizouxxx. Ps : moi aussi j'te nems 3 ».**_

Ainsi les filles l'avaient fait exprès. Une vengeance à ajouter sur le carnet. Je m'empressais d'en faire la remarque à Alice. Après m'avoir gratifiée d'un sourire elle inscrivit sur le carnet notre vengeance et sortie les clefs de sa voiture.

Chacune d'entre nous avait le double des clefs des autres. Du coup les filles étaient déjà là lorsque nous arrivâmes. Je vis briller dans les yeux d'Alice une lueur inquiétante à la vue de Tanya. Elle préparait déjà sa vengeance. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver conte elle.

_« - Bella regarde le pantalon que j'ai pris! _On avait décidé de ne pas encore mettre Rosalie au courant pour notre clan.

_- Magnifique! Bah moi Alice a pris une jupe…_

_- Qui est parfaite, _elle sortie la jupe_, n'es-ce pas les filles?_

Des « oh comme elle est belle » et des « elle est parfaite » fusèrent de partout. Moi personnellement je préfèrerais ne pas la porter du tout mais je vais me retenir de le dire. Alice me tuerait sur place, ensuite elle cacherait le cadavre ou le jetterait dans la Garonne, soudoierait et menacerait tout le monde, afin qu'ils gardent le silence. Je me demande si Angéla le dirait à la police, c'est une fille honnête qui ne supporte pas le mensonge… mais si Tanya lui dit de se taire… encore une fois Alice me tira de mes idées morbides.

_« Aller au boulot! On mange vite fait et après vous filez à la douche!_

_- Bien chef, oui chef! _Elle me lança un regard amusée lorsque je lançais cette phrase sarcastique. Les garçons avaient déjà préparé à manger sur ordre d'Alice.

_- Mais ma belle tout le monde sais que je suis LE chef, ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Nous ne sommes pas en démocratie ici mais en tyrannie! Et je suis le tyran, Mouah ah ah je vais conquérir la mode! Je serais la plus grande styliste au monde et puis-_

_- Dis la chef c'est pas que je veuille te couper dans tes rêves de gloire mais nous on a un rencard donc on doit manger au lieu de parler! T'as oublié? Allez au boulot! _Déclara Tanya en imitant Alice._ Alors nous on t'obéie! »_

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Ben était un excellent cuisinier, il nous avait fait des lasagnes « faîtes maison » (N/A : Pourquoi ce serait toujours Bella qui ferait des lasagnes super bonne?) qui étaient les meilleurs que j'avais jamais mangée! Après ce petit repas nous nous empressâmes de monter à la douche. Bien sur le petit lutin tyrannique refît surface juste avant pour nous donner divers produits et de multiplies explications tout aussi inutiles.

_« - Je sais Alice! Tu m'as déjà dit 3 fois de mettre cette crème en dernier et de bien enduire mes cheveux de cette huile nutritive!_

_- Mais Bella je sais que tu ne feras que la moitié comme toujours! On fait comment si tu te trompe? Sa donnera pas le résultat que je veux moi! Bon je viens avec toi comme ça je suis sur que tu suivras toute la procédure!_

_- Quoi? Mais tu ne vas pas venir avec moi dans la douche!_

_- Mais non il y a le paravent! Comme ça moi je te passe les produits au fur et à mesure! »_

Sans me laisser le temps de protester davantage, elle me poussa dans la salle de bain et s'enferma avec moi et une tonne de gels, crèmes et huiles différents. En poussant un soupir las je me déshabillais et me glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'étais stressée et angoissée par ce qui allait se passer ce soir. J'allais devoir faire comme si je connaissais James depuis longtemps et pire : j'allais devoir tenir le rôle d'une femme qui trompait son fiancé sans remords. Jacob. Un frisson me traversa le corps et une nouvelle vague de larmes silencieuses traça son chemin sur mes joues. Trahie. Brisée. Détruite. Voila les trois mots qui me caractérisaient à ce moment là. Alors que j'étais en en train de repenser à tout ça, j'aperçus une main légèrement bronzée me tendre un tube de gel douche. Alice. Ainsi s'en suivit un long processus ou je tâchais de suivre : « le programme de préparation des beautés » dixit Alice.


	6. Chapter 6 : La guerre peut commencée

_Et voilà le chapitre 5 qui est un peu court lui aussi!_

_Bonne lecture et à Vendredi prochain =)_

_**Cinquième chapitre : La guerre peut commencer.**_

BPOV

On étaient prêtes. 22 heures 45, Alice jubilait. Grâce à l'aide de Rosalie, nous étions en avance. Tanya était magnifique, son corset rouge faisait ressortir son grain de peau et le pantalon la moulait à merveille. Ses chaussures étaient assorties à son top et la rendaient sublime. Je sais qu'elle aurait préférée une robe mais il faisait froid et puis selon comment se déroulerait la soirée, mieux valait être habillée plus chaudement. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade blondes et ondulées. Un trait de khôl noir soulignait son regard tandis que le mascara l'agrandissait. Un gloss couleur noisette rendait sa magnifique bouche pulpeuse, on sentait émaner d'elle un léger parfum, je ne saurais dire lequel, qui fleurait merveilleusement bon. Moi qui me trouvais belle quelques minutes plus tôt, me sentais bien fade à présent comparée à Tanya. Les produits d'Alice avaient eu l'effet qu'elle souhaitait, puis une fois sortit de la douche je m'étais habillée et Angéla l'avait aidée à lacer mon corset. Magnifique. Splendide. Voilà les mots pour le définir. J'avais rechigné à entrer dans le magasin mais à présent je ne le regrettais pas. La jupe n'était finalement ni trop courte ni trop longue. D'un noir d'ébène, elle me moulait juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je me sente à l'aise. À chaque pas un voile dansait élégamment autour de mes jambes. Rosalie avait fait des merveilles avec mon horrible crinière. De magnifiques boucles cascadaient jusque sur mes épaules tandis que les pointes étaient lisses. Au début j'avais douté de cette coiffure mais finalement le résultat était superbe. Un trait de khôl noir soulignait mes yeux tendis qu'un trait d'eye-liner bleu nuit les entourait. Le « dernier mascara au top de la mode » d'après Alice, recouvrait mes cils. Pour ne pas « charger » un simple gloss transparent « qui tient 6 heures même quand tu mange et que tu embrasse, tu te rends compte? Le monde change de façon grandiose! », était apposé sur mes lèvres. Toujours d'après Alice, il me faisait des lèvres pulpeuses. Nous étions donc prêtes et Rosalie proposa que l'on se rejoigne avec James et Démétri au pub où nous allions habituellement avec Jacob.

_« - Et si les mecs y sont? _Demandais-je méfiante

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, _me rassura Angéla, _si c'était le cas Ben nous aurait tenues au courant. Je lui ais dit ou nous allions. Ils sont au pub à Esquirol._

_- Je vais dire à Jasper de nous rejoindre. Il n'y a aucune raison que MOI je me prive de mon rendez-vous galant! _Pépia joyeusement Alice.

_- De toute façon nous sommes prêtes donc à quoi bon attendre. _Capitula Tanya_. »_

Et c'est ainsi que nous prîmes la route du Tex Mex, Jasper nous rejoignant directement là-bas. Rosalie et moi montâmes avec Alice, dans sa Mazda rouge dernier modèle, tandis qu'Angéla s'installait sur le siège passager du bolide, la Mercedes verte de Tanya. Le chemin fût court, les filles roulaient, malgré la circulation, comme des tarées. Je profitais d'un feu rouge pour dire à Alice mon habituelle phrase de mise en garde :

_« - Mieux vaut perdre 5 minutes dans la vie que la vie en 5 minutes._

_- Oh c'est bon tu ne vas pas me dire ça à chaque fois! Et puis c'est pas que j'ais du temps à perdre c'est juste par amusement! _S'écria le lutin joyeux

_- Justement! S'il te plait Alice…. _L'implorais-je, j'avais perdu mon cousin, l'été dernier dans un accident de voiture, Alice savait pourquoi j'avais aussi peur en voiture.

_- On est arrivé c'est bon déstresse. »_

Effectivement la devanture du Tex Mex clignotait de son néon rouge. Jasper nous attendait devant mais de toute évidence nos « locations » n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Nous nous sommes donc garées sur parking, que je remarquais être plein, quelle idée d'emmener sa petite amie ici à la Saint-Valentin? Nos talons claquaient sur l'asphalte et de la buée sortait de notre bouche. Jasper était lui aussi élégamment vêtu. Son costume gris allait à merveille avec la robe de couleur identique d'Alice. Cependant cette dernière avait dressé ses cheveux, fraichement coupés en pointe. Un léger maquillage, qui lui faisait des yeux de biche, faisait ressortir son visage tandis que flottait autour d'elle une fragrance sublime, la même que moi : Alien. Angéla était quant à elle vêtue d'une superbe robe violette qui sublimait son teint tandis que ses yeux ressortaient grâce au mascara, au khôl et au fard à paupière du même violet que sa robe. De toute évidence elle portait le même parfum que Tanya. Après un échange de salutations avec Jasper, nous entrâmes dans le bar.

L'habituelle odeur âcre du tabac et celle rance de la sueur m'emplie les narines. Certaines tables avaient été séparées par des paravents, formant de discrètes alcôves. De petits cupidons et des cœurs étaient suspendus dans divers endroits. La petite piste de danse était surchargée de monde. Jasper adressa un grand sourire au patron du bar. Comme il lui rendait son sourire, son regard se figea et il resta bouche bée devant Rosalie. En même temps comment faire autrement? Rosalie avait revêtue une superbe robe d'un bleu turquoise éclatant qui s'alliait à merveille avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient lissés à la perfection et son regard charbonneux aurait suffit, à lui seul, à faire fondre tous les hommes du bar. Pour l'avoir senti une fois sur Alice, je reconnu le parfum « with love » qu'Hilary Duff avait créé. Une merveille. Cette femme était la l'incarnation mortelle d'Aphrodite. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Emmett, un sourire lumineux se propagea sur son visage. Puis sans un mot, Jasper nous incitât à le suivre auprès du patron et nous le présenta sous le nom d'Emmett. Une fois suffisamment proche, je vis Rosalie se jeter dans les bras de ce dernier et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il n'avait eu qu'à prononcer deux mots « toujours célibataire ». Devant nos mines ébahis Jasper nous expliqua alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y a 5 ans de cela à cause de la carrière de Rose et de certains problèmes familiaux d'Emmett. Dès que sa bouche fût libre ce dernier pris la parole.

_« - Je vous en pris installez-vous! Ce soir ce sera gratuit pour vous. Mais avant tout qui est Alice?_

_- Moi! _Annonça joyeusement le lutin

_- Et bien merci d'être avec Jasper! Sans toi je ne l'aurais probablement jamais revu! Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais, _il se tourna vers moi, _merci aussi d'être une habituée sinon Jasper ne serait pas venu prendre des photos. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que t'a fait Jacob, mais sache que je lui ais interdis l'accès à mon établissement maintenant._

_- Oh mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre de clients et -_

_- Tu sais ce n'est pas ce qu'il consomme qui va être une perte! Et puis seul lui à l'accès interdit et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas solidaires parce que tout à l'heure quand je lui ai refusé l'entrée ses potes l'ont laissé sur le bord de la route._

_- Tous? _S'étonna Angéla

_- Oh non seuls deux sont restés, ils sont allés dans un pub sur Esquirol je crois, apparemment les autres les ont rejoints. Ils sont partis il y a 10 minutes, je les ais entendus dire qu'il ne manquait plus que les 3 ratés qui n'avaient pas réussis à entrer et après j'ai entendu parler d'une boîte qui devait ouvrir, vous les avez loupées de peu!_

_- Tant mieux! _Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajoutr et Emmett m'adressa un clin d'œil. _»_

Nous nous installâmes sur les hauts tabourets et commandâmes à boire. Tandis que nous buvions Alice exposa notre plan au barman. À peine eut-elle finit ses explications que nous vîmes entrer James et Démétri. Le premier portait un élégant jean bleu avec une coupe droite et une chemise blanche. Indémodable mais peu original comparé à me tenue. Le second portait quant à lui un jean noir, délavé, avec une chemise rouge. Il semblait assorti à Tanya. Ils se dirigèrent vers nous, s'installèrent et commandèrent à boire.

_« - Alors c'est vous les gigolos de service? _Attaqua Emmett avec humour.

_- Oui. _Répondit James avec un regard noir. _Et tu es?_

_- Emmett un ami du groupe._

_- Oh! Moi c'est James. _De toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse mais son regard gardait un éclat légèrement dangereux qui disparu complètement lorsque Rose embrassa Emmett. _»_

S'en suivit une discussion très animée et je me rendis rapidement compte que Emmett avait certes une carrure d'ours mais qu'il avait le caractère d'une peluche. Adorable. C'était définitif c'était un ours en peluche. Puis il fût l'heure de partir et mon nouvel ours en peluche promit de nous rejoindre à la fermeture du bar. Une fois sortis il fût décidé que je monterais en voiture avec James et que Démétri échangerait avec Angéla, qui elle monterait avec Alice. Le malaise que j'avais ressenti par rapport à James en début de journée se dissipa bien vite. C'était quelqu'un de charmant. Nous discutions de tout et de rien en voiture lorsqu'il aborda un point crucial.

_« - Je devrais faire comme si je sortais avec toi. Je serais donc dans l'obligation de t'embrasser et de te serrer dans mes bras._

_- Je me doute. _

_- Que l'on soit clair, je t'apprécie et tu semble gentille. Tu es plus mignonne que la plupart de mes clientes mais tu n'es pas mon style. »_

Cela me rassura, on était deux à être embarqués dans cette galère, et par cette simple phrase il me fît comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas plus de moi.

_« - Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais tu n'es pas spécialement le mien non plus. _

_- Parfait! _Il esquissa un sourire. _Il n'y a donc pas d'ambigüité._

_- Non aucune. _On sourit alors tous les deux franchement, je l'appréciais un peu plus.

_- Peux-tu me montrer une photo de Jacob? Que je sache à quoi il ressemble tout de même. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je me batte avec lui._

_- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, et _je lui montrais la photo au feu rouge, son visage se crispa._ Un problème?_

_- Je reviens sur le fait de me battre avec. Il n'y aura aucun souci._

_- Tu le connais?_

_- Oh que oui. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais il ne t'a pas trompée qu'une seule fois. Il est sorti avec Jane, ma petite sœur. Il ya 6 mois de ça. Elle à 17 ans. Après lui avoir pris sa virginité il l'a laissée tombée. _La lueur, dangereuse, dans ses yeux réapparue, plus forte qu'auparavant._»_

Un silence froid s'en suivit tandis que j'encaissais l'information. Ça faisait mal. Un sentiment de colère traversa mon corps. Il avait fait souffrir une gamine. Il allait le payer, ma vengeance ne devait qu'en être plus grande.

_« - Je vais le dire à Alice, désolée pour ta sœur. Rien que pour ça il va payer davantage. Il a dût la briser, comme moi._

_- En effet. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas à quoi je ressemble d'ailleurs. Parce que sinon il se serait enfuit directement en me voyant. Jane lui a dit que si je le croisais un jour, je le tuerais. C'est avec un très grand plaisir que je vais remplir mon rôle. »_

Il m'adressa un charmant sourire tandis que je relatais toute l'histoire à Alice par texto. Rien que pour ça je savais que ce soir Jacob allait regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait. J'étais encore stressée et angoissée mais un sentiment de haine avait empli mon cœur. Dans la mythologie n'est-il pas dit que la haine et le plaisir du mal sont les premiers sentiments qui apparurent aux origines? Et bien c'est exactement ce que nous ressentions ce soir. On voulait voir Nahuel et surtout Jacob souffrir. Je savais que par amour on pouvait tout faire : mais par haine on peux encore faire pire. Et ils allaient le comprendre. Deux minutes plus tard nous étions sur le parking du Next One. Alice était déjà en train d'expliquer aux autres l'histoire de Jane et toutes les filles sont tombées d'accord sur le fait que Jacob était celui qui devait le plus souffrir. En avançant vers les videurs je vis Mike parler avec eux. Mike était le cousin par alliance de Tanya. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Alice et moi. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il marcha vers nous/

_« - Oh les filles! Tanya! _Il la serra dans ses bras.

_- Les gars je vous présente mon cousin Mike! _S'exclama Tanya ravie.

_- Enchanté les gars, que faîtes vous ici? _Il m'enlaça et me fis la bise. _Nan je sais! Vous êtes venu rejoindre Jacob, Ben et Nahuel?_

_- Et bien pas tout à fait. Et toi? _Demanda Angéla quand il lui fît la bise

_- Moi? _Il éclata de rire. _Tu te souviens Tanya que la semaine dernière je t'ai parlée de l'acquisition d'une boîte? Et bien c'est celle-ci!_

_- Félicitations! Jacob et Nahuel le savent? Ils savent que tu es ici? _Questionna Alice

_- Non et non. Je les ais juste aperçus quand ils sont arrivés et j'allais aller les saluer quand le videur m'a arrêté pour me parler du retard des célébrités qui doivent venir et je vous ais vues._

_- Et bien, c'est bien pour eux que nous sommes là, mais pas vraiment pour les rejoindre. »_

Alice entrepris alors de relater toute l'histoire à Mike, sans rien omettre et c'est dans une rage folle qu'il nous demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Une étincelle, inquiétante passa dans le regard d'Alice.

_« - La particularité de ta boîte est bien qu'un groupe joue en live sur l'estrade?_

_- Heu oui. _Répondit prudemment Mike

_- Donc il y a un micro. Il y a des écrans aussi?_

_- Oui pourquoi?_

_- Pourrais-tu diffuser des photos et des vidéos? Ainsi qu'un enregistrement audio? _Persista Alice

_- Bien sur. Mais pourquoi? _S'impatienta Mike

_- Ce sont toutes les preuves que l'on a réunies contre les gars. _Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_- Bien sur! Tout ce que tu voudras pour vous venger mes chéries! »_

C'est ainsi que nous entrâmes dans les entrailles de la boîte de nuit. Elle se composait de deux salles assez grandes, on voyait de faibles néons qui diffusaient une infime lumière tantôt bleue tantôt orangée. Certains coins étaient même entièrement dans le noir. La dernière chanson sortait des enceintes, des canapés recouverts de tissu moelleux et des poufs étaient répartis dans chacune des salles tandis qu'un seul et unique bar, immense faisait la jonction entre les deux salles. James mit automatiquement son bras autour de mes épaules, j'aperçu Démétri faire de même et nous nous lançâmes vers notre destin.

JPOV

Bella jouait la comédie. Alice avait contactée une agence de location « d'homme ». Pas de chance, Alec m'avait averti. Alec était un ami depuis plus de 10 et était le fils de Madame Volturi. Aussi lorsque les filles c'étaient rendues à l'agence, il les avaient vues. Bien sur après qu'elles soient parties il avait demandé les raisons de leur présence à sa mère et celle-ci lui avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il m'avait appelé aussitôt pour m'avertir. Je ne savais pas encore si Ben était complice mais si c'était le cas j'allais lui faire sa fête. Bella avait appris que je l'avais trompée. Et Alice avait planifiée une vengeance, pff laissez moi rire.

_« - Hey Jacob! On part en chasse ou quoi? _Me demanda Nahuel

_- Ouais ça va me faire du bien, t'as raison Nahuel. Mais faut faire gaffe à l'arrivée des filles. _Je le mis en garde

_- Ouais je sais. Mais je me demande comment elles ont su?_

_- Je ne sais pas et je compte bien le savoir ce soir! _M'écriais-je au travers de la musique

_- T'as prévu une parade pour cette espèce de gnome? _Me demanda-t-il, me fixant avec un regard glacial

_- Nan et cette meuf elle commence à me saouler grave! Elle se prend pour qui d'essayer de nous la mettre à l'envers comme ça? _Cette fille était bonne à être noyée

_- Je sais pas mec, je sais pas. En tout cas t'as les photos?_

_- Ouais t'inquiète pas si elle veut nous mettre la misère elle va être servie la garce! »_

Ne sachant pas comment les filles avaient découvert la vérité, on avait réussi à prendre Alice en photo avec un gars. Je savais qu'elle avait un copain. Il était blond hors le gars sur les photos avait les cheveux d'une autre couleur, elle était bizarre sa couleur. Alors en cas de soucis je la fous autant dans la merde que moi! Elle ne s'attendra pas à ça et perdra son copain. J'aurais du faire plus attention parce que apparemment, les filles savent pour Nahuel et de toute évidence elles avaient des doutes sur Ben. C'est pour ça qu'afin d'assurer mes arrières j'avais, en compagnie de mes potes, pris des photos compromettante d'Alice. Elle seule semblait avoir un truc à se reprocher par rapport à ce gars. Quand les photos seraient dévoilées Alice alias la garce, perdrait toute crédibilité. On allait s'amuser quand elles arriveraient! Je me levais donc de mon siège et me dirigeais vers la superbe rousse qui dansait comme une déesse sur la piste. Elle me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et me laissa danser avec elle, de plus en plus collé-serré, de plus en plus hot, de plus en plus entreprenante. C'est alors que mon regard fixa l'entrée. Les filles étaient là. Accompagnées de garçons factices comme Alec me l'avait dit. Mais voir Bella dans les bras d'un autre me retourna tout de même l'estomac. La rousse remarqua alors que j'avais arrêté de danser et fixa, comme moi, l'entrée. Lentement le groupe des filles entra, s'installa à une table. Tous commandèrent à boire et attendirent patiemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est alors que je remarquais le blond aux côtés d'Alice. Son copain. Parfait. La guerre pouvait commencer.

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît que je sache si je publie la suite ou pas!_


	7. Chapter 7 : Retournement de situation

_Bonsoir à toutes!_

_Bon c'est juste pour répondre aux reviews promis après je ne vous dérange plus!_

_3ailes01__ : Et bien tu vas être exhaussée et j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Maeva __: J'ai bien pris note du nouveau pseudo lol. Je n'ai aucun soucis avec la vulgarité ne t'inquiet pas! Je suis même contente de voir ce que les perso t'inspire! Et ne t'inquiet pas on est toutes folles devant une fic sur un ordi! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ma question! J'ai finalement décidé de les gardés mais je ne sais pas encore le rôle qu'ils vont jouer par la suite._

_FeliciaD__ : Et bien continue de jouée à Colombo et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes suppositions! Je ne peux pas encore te dire si tu as raison ou pas…. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut je vais garder James et Démétri mais je ne sais pas trop quel rôle ils vont jouer : bon ou mauvais? Par contre je peux te dire que tu as raison sur un point : les rebondissements! Je mais je te laisserais découvrir ça!_

_Aliecullen4ever__ : Humm es-tu sur que ce soit Edward? Ne parie pas trop… mais je ne vais rien dévoiler de plus ;) Par contre dans ce chapitre tu comprendras que Alice perd beaucoup et que finalement la situation c'est bel et bien retournée contre elle!_

_Fifer__ : Oulla la mais tout le monde pense que le gars sur la photo est Edward! Je devrais peut-être modifié la suite alors pour qu'il fasse son entrée plus tôt… Non! Je le laisse ou il est! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu aime bien James, moi aussi je l'aime bien et prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire^^_

_Lily034__ : Merci pour ta review et régale toi alors __J_

_Bonne lecture =) _

_**Sixième chapitre : Retournement de situation**_

APOV

Notre entrée dans la discothèque se fît en toute discrétion. Des cupidons et des cœurs étaient accrochés grâce à des fils au plafond ; sur chaque table était présente une fleur tandis que des confettis en forme de cœurs descendaient régulièrement du plafond. Sur les écrans géants étaient diffusées des phrases d'amour, des images de couples mythiques du cinéma…tout un tas de choses qui semblait romantique et je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter que Ben soit quelque part dans la salle sans moi. Je lui faisais confiance mais j'aurais aimé être avec lui. Cependant, ce soir, nous devrions faire semblant de nous réconcilier. Une douce musique pulsait à travers les enceintes. Nous nous étions arrangées avec Mike, pour que dès que les garçons nous aurais vues, le DJ passe une chanson que nous avions définie à l'avance. Sur l'ordre de Mike, nous nous installâmes à une table du coin VIP.

_« - Prenez ce que vous voulez c'est offert par la maison pour toute la nuit. Peu importe votre nombre!_

_- Merci Mike mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. _Protesta Alice

_- Mais j'insiste! Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes profits! _Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

_- Pour moi se sera un whisky-coca. _Lança Démétri.

_- Moi je vais prendre un cosmopolitain, _ajouta Tanya puis elle nous jeta un bref coup d'œil, _heu_ …_plutôt 4. Rosalie?_

_- Je vais prendre comme vous les filles!_

_- Parfait! _Conclue Tanya

_- Et vous? _Il se tourna vers Jasper et James

_- Moi ce sera une vodka pomme. _Répondit le premier

_- Petit joueur. _Le charria James. _Moi je vais prendre un whisky sans glace._

_- Je vous envois votre commande. »_

Puis Mike disparut. Un silence s'installa dans le groupe et ne fût perturbé que quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée du serveur et de nos boissons. Une bouteille de champagne était elle aussi présente.

BPOV

La soirée semblait bien commencer. Après avoir vidé mon verre d'une traite, et que James m'ait sifflée pour ce coup, je servis un verre de champagne à Tanya, qui avait elle aussi finit son verre, et me resservis. Tandis que nous parlions tranquillement je sentis James se raidir contre moi. Après lui avoir jeté un bref regard interrogateur, je remarquais que la flamme de vengeance et l'étincelle dangereuse étaient réapparues dans ses yeux. Il se pencha alors lentement vers moi, et c'est là que je compris. Jacob nous avait repérés. Le contact avec ses lèvres fût plus brutal que ce que à quoi je m'attendais puis rapidement, il se fît plus doux. Quelques secondes plus tard il se recula et me fixa dans les yeux d'un air désolé. Je m'empressais de lui faire un sourire quand je vis que Tanya était elle aussi passée à l'action. James se pencha alors vers moi.

_« - Désolé je sais que j'aurais du te prévenir mais il aurait trouvé ça louche._

_- Pas de soucis j'avais compris ne t'inquiète pas. Mais jaloux comme il est en tant normal je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà venu…._

_- C'est bon j'ai fait signe à Mike. Il va lancer la chanson. Allons danser._

_- Tu as raison Alice. »_

C'est en nous dirigeant vers la piste de danse que je m'aperçus que Jacob dansait avec une rousse sans me jeter un regard. Certes c'était une très belle femme, digne d'être mannequin d'après moi. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il préférât être vu avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. Il ne fît pas le moindre signe dans ma direction, donc soit il ne m'avait pas vu soit il m'ignorait. Dans le premier cas j'en étais ravie dans le second j'en fût blessée. Comment pourrais-je me venger s'il ne me regardait même pas? Peut-être qu'au final il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Emmett nous rejoignit près d'une heure plus tard et saisit Rosalie par la taille avant de l'entraîner dans un slow des plus langoureux. Ils allaient enfin pourvoir vivre leur amour. Alors que le mien était en train de se briser. Cependant je ne devais pas pleurer sur mon sort. Pas maintenant que ma vengeance était si proche. Je vis alors Angéla repérer Ben. Ces deux là se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. À un mètre d'écart ils s'arrêtèrent, comme convenu dans le plan et firent semblant de s'expliquer. Je vis Jacob les regarder d'un œil soupçonneux. Angéla entra alors dans une crise de rage, histoire de rendre l'histoire plus crédible, tandis que Ben tentait de défendre ses positions. Angéla gifla Ben, ce qui nous choqua autant que lui et fît s'élargir le sourire de Jacob, puis elle l'embrassa farouchement en lui murmura des mots à l'oreille. Quant à l'enfoiré numéro 1, il semblait satisfait du résultat. Comme s'il avait douté de Ben avant mais plus maintenant.

C'est à ce moment que Mike monta sur l'estrade. L'heure de vérité était arrivée.

_« - Bonsoir à tous, je me présente, je suis Mike le nouveau propriétaire du club. En début de soirée une certaine cliente, prénommée Alice, est venue me voir et m'a demandé si elle pouvait faire passer un message sur nos écrans géants pendant le temps d'une chanson. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est l'histoire de deux couples. Admirez le travail et bonne soirée! »_

Il descendit de la scène et c'est à ce moment que la chanson commença. Evidemment qu'Alice allait choisir celle-ci. Tout le monde le savait. Mais lorsque je vis sur l'écran défiler une série de photos de Jacob et moi, et Tanya et Nahuel, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux naturellement. Des photos de nous, heureux. Plus personne ne dansait dans la salle et tous les regards étaient soit en train de fixer l'écran soit en train de chercher du regard les deux couples. Au moment du refrain apparut sur les écrans des photos de Jacob et Lauren dans le pub ainsi que de Nahuel et-

_« - Oh mon dieu c'est Jessika. _S'exclama Tanya horrifiée

_- Mais c'est vrai! Comment avons-nous fait pour louper ça ? _S'étonna Alice

_- On était trop lamentablement en pleurs je pense. _Répondit Angéla

_- Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe celle-là! _Cria Alice au bord de l'hystérie_. »_

La chanson s'arrêta au milieu et l'on pût entendre l'enregistrement audio pris par Jasper. Juste après, la musique repartie de plus belle et l'on vit une partie de la vidéo montrant Jacob et Lauren en plein ébat. Je l'aperçus blêmir dans un coin tandis que Nahuel restait statufié. Puis la chanson se termina et une autre chanson démarra, Mike se saisi du micro.

_« -Nahuel inutile que je te dise que Tanya ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. _Une photo d'eux deux était apparu pendant qu'il parlait. Puis il se tourna vers Jacob : _Bella se doutais aussi depuis longtemps de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, Jacob. _Une photo de nous deux apparut sur l'écran_, c'est pourquoi elle a choisie cette chanson. »_

Le morceau en question n'était autre que celui d'Amel Bent : Désolée. À la fin de la chanson je me sentie horriblement mal. Exposer ma peine comme ça aux yeux de tous était la pire des souffrances, comme si l'on jetait du sel dans la plaie déjà béante de mon cœur. Jacob monta sur l'estrade, pris le micro et annonça.

_« - Je n'ai rien à dire pour me justifier. Je t'ai vu Bella en compagnie de cet homme que tu as payé pour me rendre jaloux! Pff quelle connerie! Moi? Jaloux de lui? Tu es tombée bien bas. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus jaloux de quoi que ce soit te concernant! Mais moi aussi j'ai des photos à montrer! Je n'ai pas de chanson à dédicacer en revanche. _Il tendit une clef USB à Mike avec un sourire mesquin._ Alors patron? Tu montre mes photos? Tu ne voudrais pas faire une mauvaise pub en ne prenant parti que d'un côté? _Mike nous jeta un regard et nous hochâmes toutes la tête pour lui signifier notre accord. Il se saisit de la clef et disparu en coulisse. Le regard de Jacob se darda sur Alice. _Regarde bien Alice la garce, comment moi aussi je peux détruire ta vie. »_

Il descendit de l'estrade tout fière de lui et je me tournais vers James. Son regard était dur et froid.

_« - Que veut-il dire par là? _Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse.

_- C'est-ce que je pensais. Je n'étais pas sur mais j'ai cru entendre Alec questionner sa mère à propose de vous. C'est le fils de Madame Volturi et apparement un ami de Jacob. Désolé Bella tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Mais je vais quand même lui refaire le portrait à cet abruti. »_

JPOV

J'avais eu des doutes sur cet enfoiré mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait balancer les clients de sa mère. Quand elle saura ça demain, elle va être toute retournée. Je ne connaissais pas encore ce groupe de fille mais je savais que dès demain toute la ville serait au courant du manque de professionnalisme de notre agence. Si je perds mon boulot à cause de ce minable, je lui refais la façade façon Picasso. En plus, ce salop de Jacob dansait avec une femme superbe. Quand elle avait vu les premières photos apparaître elle c'était éloignée de lui et nous avais regardés, moi et Bella d'une telle façon. Son regard était rempli de pitié, de compréhension et d'un je ne sais quoi de plus. Il avait tout et il avait tout gâché. De plus il avait réussi à avoir la seule femme qui ait retenue mon attention dans cette maudit boîte. Après avoir massacré Jacob j'irais lui parler. Voir s'il était possible d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle. Bien sur elle me prendrait pour une sorte de prostitué. Un gigolo quoi. Je sais, c'est plus ou moins ce que je suis. Sauf que je ne couche pas avec mes clientes. Après avoir dit à Bella ce que je comptais faire : détruire Jacob; je me suis arrêté net. Sur l'écran, Alice apparaissait avec un autre homme que son copain. La garce. Elle préparait une vengeance pour ses copines mais trompait son homme par derrière. Le pauvre Jasper. Apprendre ça comme ça.

BPOV

Sans plus un mot il s'avança mais se figea lorsque la première photo apparue. Une chanson quelconque était diffusée tandis que nous vîmes sur l'écran Alice avec un homme, autre que Jasper. Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Des yeux verts époustouflants, des cheveux en bataille couleur bronze. Une peau bronzée à souhait et un corps…humm à croquer! C'est vrai qu'elle avait bon goût mais je croyais qu'elle tenait à Jasper. Sous toutes les photos nous voyons la date inscrite. A cette période elle était déjà avec Jasper et la plus récente remontais à Mercredi, soit à 4 jours! Je me tournais lentement vers Jasper et je pus voir son visage déformé par la rage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je pus juste l'entendre dire _« avec lui en plus! Tu peux être sure que je vais aller lui dire deux mots. Adieu, nous en avons définitivement finis toi et moi »._ Alice affichait un regard affolé et se précipita à la suite de Jasper.

_Bon je sais que ce chapitre est plus court mais si je le coupais après le suspens n'aurait pas été à son comble! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le piège d'Alice c'est retourner contre elle?_

_Alors? Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle trompée Jasper? Et surtout avec qui? Je ne sais pas encore si James fera parti de la fic plus longtemps…j'attends votre avis pour le dire. Dites moi si vous voulez voir la confrontation avec Alec!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Et ce soir mon coeur mourrût

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Bon comme d'habitude je réponds juste aux reviews. Bon okey les autres je leurs ai répondu en privé._

_Maeva__ : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews et je t'en pris continue de te creuser les méninges! L'histoire est un peu plus compliquée que ce que tu penses j'avoue! Et je te rassure moi aussi très peu de personnes de mon entourage partage ma passion pour les fics! J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre-ci!_

_Une dernière demande : une reviews s'il vous plaît les filles! Même si vous écrivez juste : J'ai bien aimé ou c'est trop de la merde ton truc!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture =)_

_**Septième chapitre : Et ce soir mon cœur mourût.**_

JPOV

Je n'en revenais pas! L'enfoiré! La garce! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais présentée à ma sœur comme étant la femme de ma vie. Je sais que cela ne faisait qu'un mois que j'étais avec elle, mais je l'aimais. Un coup de foudre. Voilà de quoi j'avais été victime. Ah Il était beau son discourt sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas blesser ceux qu'on aime, ne pas les trahir…j'en étais malade! Mais j'allais leur faire payer à tout les deux et je comptais bien sur Rose pour m'aider. Oh oui elle ne me laisserait pas tomber!

Je finis finalement par m'assoir sur un banc. Il faisait froid et en partant je n'avais pas récupéré ma veste, j'espérait que Rose le ferait. Un groupe d'adolescents passa devant moi.

_« - Les mecs vous n'auriez pas une cigarette par hasard?_

_- Ouais, tiens. Ca va? T'as l'air trop mal en plus t'es ouf en chemise dehors et tout…T'as du feu? _Jasper secoua la tête et le jeune lui tendit le sien.

_- Hum, _j'allumais ma cigarette_, je viens d'apprendre que ma copine me faisait cocu!_

_- Oh dur le jour de la saint-Valentin en plus!_

_- Déjà ça c'est un coup dur mais le pire c'est avec qui elle m'a fait cocu, _je crachais la fumée,_ avec…_

RPOV

J'allais tuer cette pétasse! Une larme! C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère verser une larme, il ne pleure jamais! Bon sang, il s'est attaché et elle l'a détruit. Bizarrement la tête du gars me disais quelque chose. Peut-être que je les avais déjà vu ensembles! Je me tournait lentement vers Alice pour la voir courir à la suite de Jasper, sans réfléchir je m'élançait après elle et demandait aux autres de ne pas venir. Je n'allais pas tuer leur amie. Je voulais juste savoir qui Est ce gars, lui faire la morale et après retrouver mon frère qui devait être en train de vouloir mourir! Je stoppais Alice juste avant le vestiaire. Ce qui est sur c'est que cette discothèque est très bien insonorisée car le vestiaire était presque silencieux.

_« - Tu as osé le tromper? Il t'aime comme un fou et toi tu le trompe? Et c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de faire de merveilleux discours sur la confiance, le manque de respect du à la tromperie et a préparé mille et une vengeance? Alors que durant tout ce temps là tu faisais exactement pareil que ceux que tu vilipendais? Non mais tu te moque de moi là? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Jacob ou Nahuel! _Hurlais-je

_- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez Rose je peux tout expliquer! _Tenta Alice

_- Ne m'appelle pas Rose! _Elle osait encore m'appeler par mon surnom! _C'est pour les intimes! Tu ne fais plus partie de ce cercle depuis le moment ou cette photo est apparue! Si tu n'as pas une bonne explication tout de suite et maintenant à me donner je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras de tout ton cœur! Tu l'as détruit en 2 secondes! Ce mec, c'est qui? _J'attendais sa réponse et ne me laissais pas attendrir par ses pleurs.

_- C'est…»_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'entendis alors la voix déchirante, pleines de larmes, d'Angéla crier dans le micro.

BPOV

J'allais suivre Alice quand Rosalie me demanda de ne pas le faire. C'était impossible. Alice nous avait dit à quel point elle tenait à Jasper elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça! Rosalie me demanda de faire payer à Jacob ce qu'il avait fait. Sans hésiter je montais sur la scène et me saisie du micro.

_« - Tu es content de toi Jacob? Tu as bien tout démoli ? _M'énervais-je

_- Elle n'avait pas à le faire elle non plus! Cria-t-il en me rejoignant sur l'estrade._

_- Attend parce-que elle m'a aidée à trouver la chanson qui correspondait à ma peine tu as foutu sa vie de couple en l'air?_

_- Fallait pas le tromper, _dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_- C'est vrai que tu en sais quelque chose! _Je retirais ma bague et la lui jetais au pied. _Tiens je pense que nos fiançailles n'ont plus de raison d'être. Je ne suis pas une pute Jacob. Tu ne peux pas m'acheter et il serait temps que tu comprenne que toutes les filles que tu lève ne cherche que ton compte en banque!_

_- Ah ouais? Laurène! Viens! »_

C'est à ce moment que je vis la pétasse se matérialiser devant moi. En bas de l'estrade, en compagnie de Jessika. Je repérais sur l'écran du bout de la salle qu'une caméra les filmaient et décidais donc de me venger encore plus et de venger Alice.

_« - Mais Jacob, dis-moi comment vont-elles réagir quand elles sauront que tu es fauché? Que tous ce qui se trouve chez nous est à mon nom? Et que quand je partirais je récupèrerais tout?_

_- Quoi? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas fauché! La rage te fait dire n'importe quoi, mais je ne reviendrais pas!_

_- Je le sais. Et j'y compte bien. Ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je passerais prendre mes affaires tout à l'heure._

_- Mais je ne suis pas fauché! »_

C'était trop tard. Tout comme moi il avait vu les deux filles lui tourner le dos et sortir pour se rendre dans la deuxième salle. A leur insu, elles avaient été filmées, laissant Jacob là pensant qu'il n'avait plus de quoi les entretenir. A mon avis, plus aucun des mecs présents dans cette salle, ne s'approcheront d'elle pendant un petit moment.

_« - Tu as perdu Jacob. Admets-le. »_

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula. Je l'entendis hurler sans comprendre ce qu'il disait tant il était dans un état de fureur incroyable. Je l'entendis juste dire que j'avais été trop conne de croire qu'il resterait le gars d'une seule femme quand il pouvait avoir toutes celles qu'il voulait! Que de toute façon je ne trouverais jamais personne étant donné la tête que j'avais et mon fichu caractère. Que j'étais trop coincée pour envisager un plan à 3, etc. … et c'est quand il aavait commencé à parler de mes parents que je m'étais énervée : je l'avais giflé. Il était resté interdit durant je pense une bonne minute puis était devenu cramoisi et avait vociféré de plus belle. J'avais baissé les yeux par pur réflexes,et au moment ou je relevais la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, je ne ressenti qu'un impact entre ma joue et ma tempe puis le noir complet.

TPOV

Je n'en revenais pas. Pourtant la photo montrait bien Ice avec un autre homme que Jasper. Mignon certes mais j'étais étonnée. Je vis Jasper crier quelque chose à Ice puis partir. Mon amie resta figée un instant et s'élança à sa poursuite. Lorsque Bella voulu la suivre j'entendis juste Rose lui dire de rester là et de s'occuper de Jacob, puis cette dernière avait suivie Alice. Je regardais encore dans cette direction quand j'entendis Mimi prendre la parole.

_« - Tu es content de toi Jacob? Tu as bien tout démoli ? _

_- Elle n'avait pas à le faire elle non plus! _Cria-t-il en la rejoignant sur l'estrade.

_- Attends parce qu' elle m'a aidée a trouver la chanson qui correspondait à ma peine tu as foutu sa vie de couple en l'air?_

_- Fallait pas le tromper, _dit-il, un sourire mauvais lui barrant le visage.

_- C'est vrai que tu en sais quelque chose! _Mimi arracha la bague de son doigt et la lui jeta aux pieds._ Tiens je pense que nos fiançailles n'ont plus de raison d'être. Je ne suis pas une pute Jacob. Tu ne peux pas m'acheter et il serait temps que tu comprennes que toutes les filles que tu lève ne cherche que ton compte en banque!_

_- Ah ouais? Laurène! Viens! »_

Je ne les vis pas mais en suivant le regard de Bella je m'aperçus qu'elles apparaissaient sur l'écran du fond. Elles. Laurène et Jessika. Une rage sourde monta en moi et sans hésiter je me précipitais vers elles. La foule m'empêcha d'avancer comme je le voulais. J'entendis Bella et Jacob hurler et quand je regardais sur l'écran du fond je m'aperçus que les deux filles avaient disparues. Quand finalement je tournais mon regard vers l'estrade je vis Bella gifler Jacob avec force. J'étais fière d'elle! Puis sans prévenir,ce cinglé lui décocha une droite comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Le corps de ma meilleure amie tomba comme au ralenti sur l'estrade et tandis que je me précipitais vers elle j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage de Jacob avant qu'Emmett ne lui saute dessus.

_« - Bella! Bella répond moi! Bella je t'en pris, _criais-je et pleurais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

_- Bella ma chérie ouvre les yeux! _Je tournais la tête et aperçus Angéla en pleurs à mes côtés, elle lui tenait les mains.

_- Bella s'il te plait réveille toi! _Peu à peu je vis des gouttes de sang tomber sur le sol et je paniquais.

_- Appelez une ambulance! _Hurla Angéla mais personne ne l'entendit. Nous avions laissé nos téléphones au vestiaire. Elle se leva, attrapa le micro et hurla,_ VITE APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ELLE SAIGNE! »_

On pleuraient toutes les deux lorsque je vis Mike apparaître blanc comme un linge. Je l'entendais me murmurer qu'une ambulance arrivait mais j'étais focalisée sur Bella. Angéla pleurait et nous fûmes rejointes par Emmett, la bouche en sang, James, Ben, Démétri et la rousse de Jacob.

EPOV

Cet enfoiré venait de foutre une droite, digne d'un boxeur pro, à Bella. Ma vision s'obscurcit d'un coup et je me jetais sur lui. Nous atterrîmes tous deux à terre et je fus quelque peu sonné. Au moment ou je me redressais il me lança une gauche et je sentis, moins d'une seconde plus tard, le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Sans réfléchir je lui collais une droite, puis une gauche et encore une droite. Sa tête volât d'un côté et de l'autre sans que je ne m'arrête. Je voyais du sang sortir de sa bouche et de son nez sans y prêter la moindre attention. Soudain, je sentis deux poignes m'éloigner de lui, j 'allais riposter, lorsque je reconnu le visage de James et celui d'un autre gars.

_« - C'est bon mec tu l'as eu! _Me cria l'autre gars. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob et m'aperçus qu'il ne bougeait plus du sol. Complètement KO.

_- Faut aller voir Bella, _me dit James,_ et tu sais mec je t'en veux. _Je me renfrognais sur le champ. Il m'en voulait d'avoir tabassé le mec qui avait frappé Bella? _C'était à moi de le faire. Tu aurais attendu même pas 10 secondes de plus et c'est moi qui m'en serais charger. Mais là Bella à besoin d'aide elle est toujours au sol. »_

Je me levais aussitôt et entendit une voix désespérée hurler dans le micro _« VITE APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ELLE SAIGNE »,_ c'était Angéla. Je vis le gars de tout à l'heure se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ces bras. J'avais compris. C'était donc Ben. Puis nous nous précipitâmes auprès de Bella. Ce que je vis me déchira le cœur. Tanya et Angéla, en pleurs, serrant contre elles une Bella inconscience et baignant peu à peu dans le sang. Un gars arriva, que je reconnus comme le patron de la discothèque. Il affirma qu'une ambulance était en chemin.

APOV

Lorsque je vis Jasper partir je repris conscience de la situation et courus à sa suite. Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre! Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Ces photos étaient complètement sorties de leur contexte! Je ne voulais pas! Non il ne devait pas me quitter comme ça sans explications! À peine arrivée au vestiaire je fus stoppée par une poigne puissante et me retournais pour faire face à Rosalie.

_« - Tu as osé le tromper? Il t'aime comme un fou et toi tu le trompe? Et c'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de faire de merveilleux discours sur la confiance, le manque de respect du à la tromperie et a préparer mille et une vengeance? Alors que durant tout ce temps là tu faisais exactement pareil que ceux que tu vilipendais ? Nan mais tu te moque de moi là? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Jacob ou Nahuel! _Me cria-t-elle dans une tirade à couper le souffle.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez Rose je peux tout expliquer! _Pleurnichais-je.

_- Ne m'appèle pas Rose! C'est pour les intimes! Tu ne fais plus partie de ce cercle depuis le moment ou cette photo est apparue! Si tu n'as pas une bonne explication tout de suite et maintenant à me donner je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras de tout ton cœur! Tu l'as détruit en 2 secondes! Ce mec, c'est qui?_

_- C'est… »_

C'est à ce moment que mon sang se glaça pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La voix déformée par la peur d'Angéla criait dans le micro « _VITE APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ELLE SAIGNE »_. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une de mes amies était blessée. Je préfèrerais perdre Jasper que l'une d'entre elles. Nous n'échangeâmes qu'un seul regard avec Rosalie avant de nous mettre à courir vers la salle. Une troupe était regroupée autour de l'estrade et c'est avec le plus grand mal que nous réussîmes à monter. Autant tout à l'heure mon sang était glacé, autant maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance. Mon coeur arrêta tout simplement de battre. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, Bella, était là gisant dans son sang.

_Et voilà! Bon à partir de maintenant je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long (je vais essayer de doubler la taille d'un chapitre), il y aura donc peut-être un peu plus d'attente entre chacun d'entre eux. N'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en avez penser ;)_


	9. Chapter 9 : Turbulences

_Bonsoir à toutes!_

_Bon tout d'abord je tenais à dire que je dédie ce chapitre à Manue! Sans son aide je n'aurais jamais pût l'écrire! Car même à 2 ont à mis près de deux semaines à l'écrire! À partir de maintenant mes chapitres seront plus long aussi!_

_Ensuite je vais répondre à la review à qui je n'ai pas répondu par mp :p :_

_Mava __: J'ai encore une fois pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ta review et je t'en remercie! Ensuite, désolée mais je ne vais pas faire disparaître Jacob tout de suite… j'ai encore quelques petites choses à lui faire faire…. (Je te laisse découvrir dans les prochains chapitres!). En revanche je peux te dire que le gars sur la photo n'est pas l'ancien meilleur ami à Jasper (tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre) en tout cas ravie de lire tes suppositions!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture =) Et n'oublié pas la petite review s'il vous plaît !_

_**Huitième chapitre : Turbulences **_

POV d'un médecin

Et voilà! J'avais déjà une urgence, je pensais en avoir moins ce soir. Autant les tentatives de suicide, dîtes TS, étaient fréquentes à cette période, autant c'était assez rare de réceptionner une femme battue au moment de la Saint-Valentin. Apparement son ex-petit ami lui aurait donné un sacré coup de poing au visage. Je fus immédiatement pris d'empathie pour elle, la pauvre, ce soir là en plus. Bon ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait que je la soigne. J'avisais l'infirmière pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir :

_-Femme de 20 ans, elle était dans une boîte de nuit lorsqu'elle a été frappée violemment au visage. Elle c'est évanouie immédiatement d'après les témoins. Elle a repris connaissance dans l'ambulance, mais s'est semble t-il rendormie. Alcoolémie à 0,2g. _

_- Ses constantes? _M'informais-je immédiatement.

_- Stables. _

_- L'homme?_

_- Il arrive, le nouvel ami de la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés, l'a semble t-il pas mal amoché._

_- Je vois. Bon, accompagnez-la pour une radio du crâne : face et profil »_

Je me tournais ensuite vers le deuxième brancard. Un homme à la peau mate, au nez et à l'arcade en sang y était étendu, gémissant.

_« - Constantes?_

_- Stable. Alcoolémie à 0,9g._

_- Je vois, nettoyez les plaies qu'on voit un peu ce qu'il y a la dessous, et faîtes lui passer une radio du crâne, _crachais-je acide_. »_

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Il ne l'avait pas loupé! Remarque cela lui apprendrait à frapper une femme. J'avais une sainte horreur des hommes qui frappent les femmes.

J'aperçus au loin mon interne suivre le brancard de la jeune femme. Et oui, comme tout médecin qui se respecte, j'étais affublé d'un étudiant en médecine au sein de mon équipe. Il était de garde aux urgences cette nuit. C'est ma secrétaire qui l'avait choisi parmi tout un panel d'étudiant, il semblait avoir toutes les qualités requises. Seulement si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais pas donné carte blanche ; certes il aurait eu toutes les qualités pour faire un excellent médecin, s'il ne passait son temps à faire du charme à toutes les patientes un tant soit peu jolies. Après 15 minutes, il revînt avec ses radios : simple traumatisme crânien. Elle allait avoir une belle migraine à son réveil mais ne garderait aucune séquelle.

_« - Mettez la en salle 3 et donnez lui 1g d'efferalgan° pour la douleur. Et pour lui?_

_- Voici. _Il me tendit la radio.

_- Humm et bien… le nez cassé! Mais c'est tout ce que je vois._ Je me tournais vers Tyler, mon…étudiant. _Posez lui un plâtre, et pour lui aussi 1g de paracétamol._

_- Si il y a un problème, je serais dans mon bureau pendant encore 1 heure.»_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers mon bureau en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 23 heure 30, j'entrais dans ce dernier et me saisis d'une pile de dossiers. Après un temps interminable, je relevais lentement la tête et constatais qu'il était déjà 2 heures 34 du matin. Il y avait déjà 2h que j'aurais du être rentré, mais j'avais malheureusement encore quelques dossiers à remplir avant de pouvoir le faire, et la journée avait été longue. J'étais plongé dans le dossier d'un patient victime d'un accident de la route lorsque Tyler débarqua dans le bureau sans frapper. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

_« - Oui?_

_- Une autre urgence monsieur. Deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme : la première battue par le jeune homme et l'autre femme fait une crise d'hystérie, elle à été mise sous sédatif. Le jeune homme c'est fait passer à tabac après avoir frappé la première jeune femme. Ça c'est passé dans une boîte de nuit du centre ville._

_- Encore, qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent aujourd'hui ?_

_- Bah, c'est la Saint Valentin. Celle qui c'est fait frapper est la meilleure amie de celle qui a fait la crise d'hystérie. Inutile de préciser le lien du jeune homme. Ah, et elles sont vraiment pas mal._

_- Vous savez très bien qu'un médecin ne sort pas avec…_

_- Oui, oui, mais rien ne m'empêche de les trouver appétissantes! _Il affichait un sourire goguenard_. »_

Sans davantage d'explication je me levais de ma chaise et me rendis en salle 5. Whaow! Il avait du y aller fort! Parce-que elle saignait abondamment! Rapidement, je jetais un œil à la belle endormie sur l'autre brancard. Cette fille ressemblait étrangement à la petite amie de mon fils. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, mais curieusement je me sentis personnellement concerné par son état de santé, et vaguement inquiet pour mon fils. Mais, je ne pouvais m'attarder sur cette femme dont l'état ne présentait aucune gravité, et retournais vers mes deux autres patients plus sévèrement atteints.

_« - Vous attendez quoi? Nettoyez-moi ces plaies tout de suite! Pour les deux, ajoutais-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au jeune homme._

_- Oui monsieur. »_

Les blessures furent vite nettoyées, et les points de sutures posés. Je demandais des radios du crâne du jeune homme et de la femme; cette dernière n'ayant toujours pas repris connaissance, malgré les stimulations, je commençais à craindre le pire, bien que ses pupilles répondent à la lumière. Une fois celles-ci faîtes je ne pus qu'émettre un léger sifflement.

_« - Après avoir frappé la jeune fille, un ami à elle lui a sauté sur le poil. Ils ont eu du mal à l'arrêter d'ailleurs! _

_- Et bien il c'est pris une sacré raclée : voyons, le nez et l'arcade cassés, ainsi que deux dents, et enfin de multiples contusions au visage. _

_- Waouh! Elle est bien entouré cette fille._

_- Par contre, c'est ce que je redoutais, il faut un scanner pour la femme, les radios présentent une petite tâche sur le pariétal gauche, il nous faut des clichés plus précis pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, puis il nous faudra un avis neuro. »_

POV du médecin

J'étais inquiet, elle était plongée dans le coma. Sans attendre davantage je demandais son transfert en soins intensifs. Puis m'empressais de demander l'avis d'un confrère neurologue. Celui-ci arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Encore un étudiant en médecine! Je les appelais pour un cas sérieux et voilà!

« _-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Edward Masen. » _Je sursautais_. _Masen, non ça n'était pas possible, la coïncidence serait trop improbable ; ce pourrait-il qu'il soit le fils d'Elizabeth ? Contrarié, je lui exposais le cas tout en lui tendant les radios et le scan.

POV étudiant en neurologie

C'était mon premier mois de stage en service de neurologie et j'étais de garde de nuit lorsque je reçus un appel me demandant de me rendre à l'U.S.I. (Soins Intensifs) afin d'examiner une jeune fille qui venait de tomber dans le coma suite à un trauma crânien. Arrivé à l'entrée je me figeais. Cette jeune fille était tout bonnement magnifique. De sublimes cheveux châtains encadraient son visage paisible. Sa peau, était légèrement hâlée. Je m'approchais du médecin, le suivis dans le bureau, où une fois installés, il m'expliqua, d'une voix légèrement chagrinée que cette jeune fille avait été victime de coups et blessures infligés par son petit ami. Puis il me tendit le scan et je me raidis. La pauvre. Cela me mit dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il frapper une jeune fille comme elle.

Qu'est-ce que je racontais, je m'égarais, elle était ma patiente, rien de plus! Je n'avais pas à rentrer dans ce genre de considérations, même si elle semblait si fragile avec la pâleur qui perçait sous son léger hâle et cette vilaine plaie à la tempe, ainsi étendue, dans ce lit blanc, avec son amie en pleurs à côté d'elle. Aargh, voilà que je recommençais, bon sang! Me concentrer sur les clichés, et arrêter de divaguer.

_« - Je ne vois aucun hématome sous dural, ce qui est une bonne chose. En revanche je détecte une petite contusion de 4 millimètres environ sur le lobe pariétal gauche, mais il n'y a pas de signes de saignement. Elle n'aura pas de séquelles motrices, mais il y a un risque qu'elle présente des troubles de la mémoire à son réveil. Quant à la lésion, elle se résorbera d'elle même d'ici à quelques jours. _

_- Bien. Et pour sa mémoire?_

_- C'est plus délicat, elle ne récupèrera peut être pas tous ses souvenirs, et surtout ceux directement en rapport avec l'agression seront plus difficiles voire impossibles à retrouver. De plus, il ne faut pas non plus sous estimer le facteur émotionnel, qui peut induire des blocages : il est parfois plus facile de refouler un souvenir douloureux que de l'affronter. Seul l'avenir nous éclairera. _

_- Pour le moment, on la surveille, elle repassera un scan demain matin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'évolution défavorable, mais cela m'étonnerais, et j'ai bon espoir qu'elle se réveille rapidement _

_- D'accord. »_

_**6 HEURES PLUS TARDS**_

APOV

Je me réinstallais sur une chaise et lui citais une phrase que j'avais lu sur internet puis je me mis à chanter cette chanson de Zayna, « Battue », qu'elle aimait tant. Cette chanson parlait d'une femme battue par son homme, retrouvée dans le grenier de celui-ci et marquée à vie. Puis je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis notre arrivée à l'hôpital.

_**Flash Back.**_

Le brancardier me monta dans l'ambulance ou se trouvait Bella. Mon cerveau restait focalisé sur elle. Je ne comprenais rien à ce que l'on me disait. J'avais juste entendu « état de choc » puis ils ont commencé à s'occuper de Bella. Sans savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'ils la touchent, alors je me suis mise à hurler jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'on me ceinturait, puis j'ai ressenti une légère douleur au bras et le temps que je comprenne que l'on me faisait une piqûre, j'étais déjà partie dans un monde imaginaire ou l'on s'aide et ou l'on s'aime, là ou l'on bannit l'Enfer*.

J'émergeais dans une chambre, une infirmière à côté de moi. Après m'avoir adressée un joli sourire elle me parla.

_« - Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Kate. Désolée mais apparement vous étiez devenue hystérique dans l'ambulance, on a du vous injecter un tranquillisant. _

_- Ok. Je suis restée combien de temps dans les vaps? _

_- Environ 6 heures._

_-Hein! Comment va Bella?_

_-Bella? Oh votre amie, celle qui était dans l'ambulance?_

_- Oui._

_- Et bien, elle passe des examens. Pour le moment, elle est toujours inconsciente. Vous pourrez aller la voir après avoir obtenue l'aval du médecin si vous le voulez. Elle est en soins intensifs._

_- Merci. »_

Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers le service en question. Après une âpre négociation avec le médecin, qui par malchance s'avérait être mon beau-père, j'obtins le droit d'entrer, puis je trouvais Bella… J'étais repassée par la salle d'attente afin d'expliquer à tout le monde que Bella était dans le coma, les rassurer à mon sujet et les informer que moi seule pouvait la voir. Tanya me tendit un livre, apparement elle était passée par chez Bella, elle m'informa aussi que Rosalie était partie il y avait 3 heures de cela, afin de retrouver Jasper. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Jasper pouvait me quitter, si Bella ne s'en remettait pas j'étais déjà morte donc je ne pourrais avoir plus mal que ça. La vue de mon amie inconsciente m'arracha de mes pensées et je m'assis sur la chaise tout en lui faisant la lecture.

_**Fin flash back**_

BPOV

_« Ne vous soumettez à personne ni de corps ni de cœur. Sachez garder votre esprit libre de toutes entraves. Combien se croient libres, mais ne sont que des prisonniers sans menottes! Prêtez votre oreille à chacun, mais réservez votre cœur aux hommes qui le méritent. Respectez ceux qui vous gouvernent, mais ne leur obéissez pas aveuglement. Utilisez votre logique et votre sens critique pour comprendre ce qui vous arrive, mais ne passez pas votre temps à émettre des jugements. Ne pensez pas que quelqu'un vous est supérieur parce qu'il est plus haut placé et plus haut fortuné que vous. Soyez équitables envers tous afin que personne ne cherche à se venger de vous. Soyez prudent avec l'argent. Croyez fermement en ce que vous professez, afin que les autres vous écoutent. Enfin en amour…soyez honnête. Je ne connais pas de moyen plus efficace pour gagner durablement un cœur ou pouvoir prétendre au pardon.» **_

Cette voix et ces paroles me disaient quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Où étais-je? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à ouvrir les yeux? Pourquoi mon corps refusait-il de bouger? J'allais reprendre depuis le début. Que m'était-il arrivé hier soir? Je ne savais plus. Sûrement les effets d'un alcool quelconque pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir bu. C'est là que j'entendis la voix m'appeler. « Mimi? Bella tu m'entends? Tu es réveillée? Apparement non.» J'entendais mon amie, mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Ne pas paniquer, il y avait une explication logique à tout ça. Oui, mais la quelle ? Je me retrouvais donc réduite à écouter les bruits m'entourant sans pouvoir signaler que j'étais réveillée, tout en espérant comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. D'ailleurs, l'étais-je vraiment réveillée, ou tout ceci n'était-il qu'un sinistre cauchemar ? Puis un bruissement retenti à mes côtés, je sentie le poids d'un corps fluet s'assoir près de moi et une main qui me caressait les cheveux. Lentement une voix monta dans le noir de mon esprit, chantonnant une chanson qui ne m'était pas inconnue, et c'est seulement lorsque j'entendis le refrain que je la reconnue, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ice me fredonnait cet air si triste et violent.

_« Aujourd'hui j'ai le visage imprimé de ses coups, mais j'ai toujours su garder le sourire malgré tout. Aujourd'hui je chante cette chanson avec le cœur blessé, je pense chaque jour à toi en espérant t'oublier. » ***_

Puis soudain, je ressentis une autre présence à mes côtés, la voix d'Alice mourut et des sanglots étouffés retentirent à la place. Mais que se passait-il à la fin! Pourquoi Ice pleurait-elle, et qui était cette présence qui la mettait dans cet état ? Je pris peur, j'essayais de l'appeler mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir. Et soudain, j'entendis cette voix chaude, profonde et caressante, qui me parlait, j'en frissonnais. Le propriétaire de cette voix somptueuse ne pouvait être qu'un apollon, je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse de s'adresser à moi. Je me sentais rassurée, en sécurité, malgré mon corps inerte, et ce mal de tête lancinant qui me vrillait littéralement le crâne. Que disait-il ?

_« -Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. C'est moins grave que ça n'en a l'air. Je viens juste de voir ses derniers résultats d'examen, fais moi confiance, elle devrait rapidement revenir parmi nous_. »

J'entendis Ice renifler. De quoi parlait-il, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas si grave, et surtout comment le savait-il ? Et depuis quand Alice connaissait-elle cet homme à l'intonation si troublante ?

_« -Bonjour, je suis le docteur Edward Masen. Je vais devoir vous examiner Mlle Swan. Je vais pratiquer quelques tests, n'ayez craintes, ils ne sont pas douloureux. Alice, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques instants »_

Pratiquer quelques tests? Non, même avec la plus belle voix du monde, pas question. ALIIIIICE ! Reste là, à l'aide !… Rien. Où était-elle ? Et je sentis enfin une main sur la mienne, sauf qu'elle me parût immense et incroyablement douce, ce n'était en aucun cas celle d'Alice. Humm, ce contact était agréable.

_« -Bella, serrez mes doigts, allez! _» Serrez mes doigts, serrez mes doigts, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que j'essayais de faire. Fichue main qui ne voulait rien entendre, alors que je ne demandais que ça de lui tenir la main! Non, où partait-il ? Aah, non, pas de chatouilles sous les pieds!

_« -Babinski positif, parfait, cela confirme l'absence de lésions cérébrales sévères » _Quoi ? Mais …? Merde, je ne dormais pas, j'avais eu un accident, et j'avais pris un coup à la tête! Voilà pourquoi je me sentais si vaseuse, avec l'impression désagréable de flotter dans du coton. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Mon dieu, mon visage, j'avais mal au niveau de la tempe, étais-je défigurée ? Je le sentis alors revenir vers ma tête, et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il me caressa doucement la main, exquise torture.

_« -Le dernier test Bella, je vais faire passer un faisceau lumineux devant vos yeux ouverts, c'est rapide et indolore. »_

_« Aouch ! Indolore, c'est vous qui le dite ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! _» Je le sentis faire un bond sur le lit et me lâcher la main. Quoi encore ? Oh, j'avais parlé tout haut. J'étais enfin capable de m'exprimer, alléluia ! J'essayais de m'asseoir. Très mauvaise idée, je fus immédiatement prise d'un vertige et d'une violente nausée.

_« -Ola! Doucement Bella, c'est encore un peu tôt pour ça. Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez ménager vos effets. Bonjour, je suis le docteur Edward Masen, je suis neurologue. _» Il m'avait pris dans ses bras afin que je ne tombe pas. Étrangement, je m'y sentis vraiment bien, et instinctivement, je me blottis contre lui. Il ne sembla pas pressé de me relâcher, et j'eu même l'impression qu'il resserrait son étreinte, créant ainsi un cocon dans lequel je me lovais avec fébrilité. Neurologue, avais-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ? Je risquais un œil dans sa direction. Aïe, décidément, mon crâne n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais ça avait valu le coup : il était beau comme un dieu avec ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille, ses magnifiques yeux verts, sa bouche fine et rieuse, et l'ovale parfait de son visage, j'en étais sûre ! Je le vis sourire, et je me sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je m'étais fait prendre en flag. Il s'écarta alors lentement de moi.

« _-Alors, j'ai réussi l'examen ? »_ Et en plus il avait le sens de l'humour ! Trop parfait pour être vrai.

_« -Plus sérieusement, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- A vrai dire, pas terrible_. _Je me sens pâteuse. J'ai un mal de tête atroce, et je meurs de soif ! _

_-Rien que de très normal, je vais vous prescrire ce qu'il faut pour calmer la migraine._

_-Merci. Euh, je peux savoir pourquoi et comment je suis arrivée ici ? On a eu un accident de voiture en rentrant ? Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien, à la fin, et c'est quoi ces points de suture!_ Et voilà, je paniquais, ma voix grimpait dangereusement dans les aiguës. Plus j'essayais de me souvenir, plus mon mal de tête empirait et plus tout ce qui me revenait n'avait aucun sens : des flashs lumineux, des images et des sons sans aucun lien défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans mon esprit embrumé, j'en avais le tournis. Je le sentais, je frisais la crise d'hystérie.

« _-Du calme Bella, tout va bien, respirez à fond … encore, voilà ! Votre mémoire à semble t-il été quelque peu altérée suite au choc dont vous avez été victime hier soir. C'est un effet secondaire fréquent, il ne concerne en général que les quelques heures proches de l'accident, et est en principe réversible dans sa quasi totalité. Réfléchissez, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez précisément ?_ Ça c'était facile. Quoi que …Si,

_« - Nous devions sortir en boite pour régler quelques comptes avec nos petits amis infidèles. J'étais dans la salle de bains, et Alice m'asticotait avant que je ne sorte de la douche, pour que j'utilise une crème de lait qui donne un velouté génial à la peau. _

_- Je confirme qu'il est parfait. _Il me souriait, et je repiquais un fard. Il fallait qu'il cesse de me regarder avec ses yeux gourmands, ou je ne répondais plus de rien.

_- Oh, je vois. J'ai glissé dans la baignoire ? Ce serait bien mon style, plus maladroite y'a pas !_

_- Pas vraiment Bella. Vous n'êtes arrivée aux urgences qu'à 2 heures et demi du matin._

Soucis, il manquait 7 heures dans mon emploi du temps. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire durant tout ce temps ? Saleté de migraine qui m'empêchait de me concentrer. Et où était Alice ? J'avais pourtant l'impression confuse qu'elle ait été avec moi.

- _Où est Alice ? Il faut que je lui parle, elle, elle sait forcément ce…. _BIP, BIP, BIP ! Qu'est-ce que … Oh, son bipeur! Je le vis regarder l'écran et faire la grimace.

_- Elle est dans la salle d'attente avec vos autres amis. Je vais lui dire de revenir. Je vais aussi organiser votre transfert en médecine, vous n'avez plus besoin de rester sur l'U.S.I. à présent. Pour ma part, je vais devoir vous laisser, on a besoin de moi dans une autre unité, mais je repasserais pour vous, euh pour voir comment les choses évoluent. Au revoir Bella._

Je le regardais s'en aller, en espérant qu'il reviendrait vraiment me voir.

EPOV

Ouf, sauvé par le bip! Je ne me contrôlais plus que difficilement : je mourais d'envie de la toucher encore, et de façon bien moins correcte. Elle avait la peau si douce, une véritable invitation aux caresses. Et son air de chaton affolé n'arrangeait rien! D'ailleurs, j'avais un peu déconné, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Je faisais n'importe quoi! C'était une patiente, bon dieu! Et une amie d'Alice en plus. Quoi que ça, ça pourrait être utile plus tard si je voulais la revoir et tenter ma chance…, hum, soyons honnête! Pas si, mais bien quand. Il me tardait déjà de la retrouver. Moi qui rigolais en entendant parler de coup de foudre, j'avais l'air malin maintenant en train de tirer des plans sur la comète à propos d'une quasi inconnue. Je déraillais complètement là : j'étais accro à une patiente, qui avait un petit ami en plus, enfin pas sûr vu les évènements de la nuit précédente, et que je connaissais à peine depuis plus de 20 minutes. C'était du délire! Je devais être plus fatigué que ce que je pensais. Il était hors de question que je me laisse aller avec une patiente. Il fallait que je me calme. Faire ses papiers de transfert vers la médecine, puis rappeler Alice devrait m'y aider ; le tout avant de passer voir Alistair, qui s'affolait encore pour rien j'en étais certain, mais comme il m'avait fourni un prétexte pour filer avant de faire une bêtise, je lui devais bien une petite visite. J'envoyais une infirmière à la rencontre d'Alice, ne pouvant prendre le risque d'être vu par l'un de ses amis.

_« -Mademoiselle Brandon, vous pourriez venir, SVP. Le docteur Masen souhaiterais vous voir pour vous expliquer certaines choses avant que vous ne retourniez auprès de votre amie » _Tous les visages dans la salle d'attente c'étaient tournés vers l'infirmière, et l'on pouvait lire la même angoisse sur chacun d'eux. Alice arriva dans mon bureau après seulement quelques instants, elle avait les traits tirés et semblait épuisée.

« _-Bonne nouvelle, elle s'est réveillée_. _Alice, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ Elle avait fondu à nouveau en larmes. Aïe, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« -_Oh Edward, c'est Jasper! Il est fou furieux après toi et moi. Hier soir dans la boite, après que nous ayons dévoilé des photos de Jacob, l'ex de Bella, en train d'embrasser une autre fille, il a montré des photos de toi et moi enlacés, pour se venger bien sûr, et Jasper a disjoncté. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, il a l'intention de te tomber dessus, il est persuadé que toi et moi nous, euh que nous …, enfin tu m'as comprise! »_ C'était donc ça_. _Je captais mieux à présent_. _Décidemment, la journée était riche en rebondissements.

« -_OK, en clair, je risque de le voir débarquer chez moi, ivre de rage, avec l'envie folle de m'en mettre une. Cool, ça pourrait être intéressant comme premier contact, non ?_

_-Ed! Ce n'est pas drôle, il était dans la salle d'attente et quand il a entendu que tu voulais me voir dans ton bureau il est parti ! Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire?_

_-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, on verra le moment venu. Pour l'instant, notre priorité, c'est Bella. Elle s'est réveillée, mais il semble qu'elle ait un blanc de près de 7 h dans son passé._

_-Bella ? Depuis quand tu appelles tes patientes par leur prénom ?_ Oh, non de non, décidemment, même aussi perturbée, elle restait très perspicace. Elle me connaissait vraiment bien, pourtant nous ne nous fréquentions que depuis 3 semaines._ Tu dis qu'il lui manque tous les souvenirs de la soirée ? Merde! Comment je vais bien pourvoir lui expliquer tout ce bazar, moi! _

_-Stop! Tu ne dois absolument rien lui dire. Elle doit retrouver seule le déroulement des évènements. Interdiction formelle de risquer de l'influencer dans un sens ou dans l'autre en lui donnant TA version des faits, Alice._

_-Mais … _

_-Non, Alice, c'est temporaire, et elle doit récupérer SES souvenirs, pas les tiens._

_-Bon d'accord, mais à propos de Jacob, je lui dis quoi? Comment je justifie le fait qu'il ne soit pas là ?_

_-Elle m'a dit qu'il la trompait cet abruti, et elle le savait avant de sortir, non ? Donc, elle n'a pas de raison de se poser de questions sur son absence puisqu'elle le sait infidèle et qu'elle souhaitait quitter ce minable._

_-_ _Dis donc toi, tu m'as l'air bien remonté après Jacob, et tu appelles Mimi euh Bella par son petit nom! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »_ Imbécile, je m'étais trahi tout seul.

« _-Euh, eh bien, c'est que, euh, enfin… » _De mieux en mieux, je bafouillais maintenant! Où était donc passé le médecin sûr de lui ?

_« -Çà va, j'adore te taquiner, tu le sais bien. Et j'avoue que je suis ravie que tu craques pour Bella. Au moins avec toi, elle ne risquerait pas d'être déçue! Seulement, vas-y doucement, elle a toujours été fragile, et quand elle fait quelque chose, tu dois savoir qu'elle y met tout son cœur. Et là, Jacob vient gentiment de le lui piétiner. Donc, sois sûr de toi avant de te lancer. » _

Alice, douce Alice, toujours à se préoccuper des autres. Mais elle avait raison, ne serait-ce déjà que parce qu'elle était ma patiente, et que ce genre de relation était inacceptable pour l'instant. Je devrais donc me montrer patient, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes, et attendre qu'elle soit complètement guérie et qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'espérais juste que ce ne serait pas trop long, car je risquais d'avoir du mal à me retenir de la contacter pour l'inviter à sortir et plus si affinités.

« _-Alice, je t'adore! Aller, files la retrouver, elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter toute seule dans son lit. Je vous revois plus tard en médecine pour son suivi. Et pour Jasper, ne t'en fais pas, d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, il est intelligent. Je pense qu'on devrait arriver à lui faire entendre raison sans en venir aux mains. Sans quoi, une bonne bagarre reste envisageable. »_ Elle me sourit faiblement. Et je la regardais partir en courant pour retrouver Bella.

BPOV

_« - J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre!_

_- Que s'est-il passé Ice ? _Demandais-je la bouche pâteuse

_- Dis-moi plutôt ce dont tu te souviens._

_- Je me souviens que tu as payé James et un autre gars pour que l'on sorte ensemble en tant que couple afin de faire enrager Jacob, d'ailleurs ça me rendait nerveuse. Je me rappelle que tu me passais des montagnes de produits dans la douche pour me rendre irrésistible, et … C'est le noir complet! Enfin, mis à part ses flashes douloureux sans queue ni tête. _

-_Vas-y doucement ma chérie. Le médecin a dit qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour que ça revienne._

_-Non, non, non, je t'écoute, dis-moi tout et tout de suite!_

_-Euh, Bella, je suis désolée, mais le médecin à clairement dit que TU devais te rappeler, et que nous ne devions en rien t'influencer._

_-Pardon! En quoi le fait de me raconter la soirée serait-il susceptible de m'influencer? Et puis, de m'influencer par rapport à quoi ? » _Silence. « _Alice ! » _Qu'y avait-il eu de si terrible au cours de cette soirée pour qu'elle refuse de me répondre ? Soudain, une image surgît dans ma mémoire défaillante : Alice en pleurs devant un Jasper au visage déformé par la colère. ? Qu'est-ce que ? « _Alice, réponds-moi ! »_ C'est alors qu'une infirmière accompagnée d'un brancardier firent leur entrée.

_« -Bonjour. Je vais vous demander de sortir SVP mademoiselle Brandon. _Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, la traîtresse!_ Mademoiselle Swan, nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à votre nouvelle chambre en service de médecine. Vous pourrez à nouveau recevoir des visites à partir de cette après-midi. D'ici là, il faudra vous reposer. »_ Me reposer! Non mais elle voulait rire. Il manquait 7 heures dans ma vie, pendant lesquelles semblait-il, il s'était passé des choses cruciales dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée, et dont personne ne voulait me parler! Pas question de dormir, j'avais la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, même si je devais m'en faire mal à la tête à en hurler. En pestant après Alice, je me laissais donc conduire dans mon nouveau domaine, tout en me disant qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre!

TPOV

Je patientais dans la salle d'attente, nous avions fait un crochet par chez Bella afin de prendre le nécessaire pour son séjour à l'hôpital. Ses parents étant à un trekking au cœur du Tibet, nous n'avions pas pu les joindre et nous avions donc décidé de gérer ça nous même. J'avais pris un de ses ouvrages favoris afin que l'une de nous puisse le lui lire. Elle adorait les classiques certes, mais aimait bien les œuvres actuelles. Arrivés à l'hôpital nous découvrîmes que Mimi était dans le coma et que Ice était sous sédatif suite à une crise d'hystérie, elle avait fini par craquer dans l'ambulance. Je m'assis sur un siège, le livre entre les mains, morte d'inquiétude pour mes deux amies. Une heure plus tard, Rosalie m'annonçait qu'elle partait à la recherche de Jasper. Cette photo nous avait tous perturbés, Ice tenait tellement à Jasper que tous ceci était d'autant plus incompréhensible. Je me rapprochais de Démétri et celui-ci mit son bras autour de moi. Je me demandais qui était cette rousse qui accompagnait James. Elle me disait quelque chose mais quoi? C'est alors que tout me revint en mémoire. Elle dansait avec Jacob. Sans le vouloir mon regard se fit froid, dur, menaçant et je lui demandais sèchement si elle attendait pour avoir des nouvelles de Jacob. Puis avec un sourire elle m'avait expliquée la raison de sa présence. Ce qui me fit repenser au moment où tout avait dérapé. Ce sale cabot l'avait blessée d'une manière inimaginable et j'en tremblais encore de rage.

_**Flash Back**_

Rosalie grimpa sur l'estrade pour rejoindre Bella tandis qu'Alice restait figée, le regard fou et des larmes coulant lentement sur son visage. Puis elle poussa un cri déchirant, qui fit se retourner Angéla. Après un échange de regard entre nous deux elle se précipita sur Alice. L'ambulance arriva cinq minutes après, suivie d'une deuxième. C'est alors que je vis que Jacob ne s'était toujours pas relevé : il saignait davantage que Bella mais je ne ressentie aucune pitié ou peine pour lui. Les brancardiers chargèrent Bella dans une ambulance et Jacob dans l'autre sans plus de cérémonie. Alice suivit l'un des brancardiers, qui l'emmena dans l'ambulance de Bella à son tour. Puis nous nous étions retrouvées toutes les trois, Angéla, Rosalie et moi en pleurs tandis que les garçons nous serraient dans leurs bras. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je m'extirpais du groupe.

_« - Il faut se rendre à l'hôpital! Ils doivent être arrivés et imaginez Alice, toute seule là-bas…nous devons aller les soutenir._

_- Ou…oui tu as raison. _Sanglota Angéla.

_- J'ai ma voiture les filles. Qui d'autre? _Demanda Rose

_- Moi. _Répondirent en même temps James et Emmett.

_- Parfait! Je prends les filles et les mecs vous prenez chacun un garçon. Sauf si Angéla veut rester avec Ben… _reprit Rosalie d'une voix douce. Angie hocha juste la tête. _Bien donc Emmett tu prends Ben et Angéla et James tu restes avec Démétri. Tu viens avec moi Tanya? _Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui hochais juste la tête. Peu importait avec qui j'y allais ce qui comptait c'était que je me rende à l'hôpital.

_- On s'attend à l'entrée? _S'informa Emmett en prenant Rosalie dans ses bras.

_- Oui. À l'entrée. _Elle l'embrassa. _»_

Tout le monde se sépara alors pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Rosalie et moi passâmes par l'appartement de Bella avant pour prendre des affaires. Une fois arrivés nous avons du attendre près de 4h avant de pouvoir parler à Alice. Celle-ci arriva en pleurs dans la salle d'attente. Je me dirigeais vers elle en courant et la pris dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des _« ça va aller. On est là maintenant. »_. Peu à peu elle se calma et accepta de nous raconter ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle était montée dans l'ambulance.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

RPOV

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, je quittais rapidement l'hôpital pour partir à la recherche de Jasper afin de le mettre au courant, et surtout de voir comment il allait.

Je le trouvais chez lui dans son salon. Une bouteille de vodka à moitié entamée trainait sur le sol. Des larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. A mon arrivée il leva un regard plein d'espoir, qui disparu dès qu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que moi.

_« - Elle me trompais…_

_- Je sais Jasper. _Soufflais-je au bord des larmes

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'expliquerait plus tard._

_-Elle ne vient même pas me parler! C'est bien la preuve que je n'avais pas d'importance pour elle. D'ailleurs, comment ça elle s'expliquera plus tard, où est-elle, partie le prévenir qu'ils étaient découverts ? Rose pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? Que c'est-il passé après que je sois parti? _

_- Jacob et Bella se sont … expliqués, Jacob a disjoncté, et a fini par frapper Bella. _Il leva vers moi un regard choqué._ Elle est à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça qu'Alice n'est pas là, elle est aux côtés de Bella, et elle est complètement ravagée. Aussi, vous expliquerez plus tard._

_- Oh! Et comment va Bella?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop. J'y suis allée et dès que j'ai su qu'elle passait des examens et que Tanya m'a affirmée qu'elle m'enverrait un texto dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles, je suis partie à ta recherche, je m'inquiétais pour toi._

_- Je devrais peut-être aller la voir?_

_- Oui je pense que ce serait bien… Mais il y aura Alice._

_- Tant pis. J'y vais pour Bella, après tout, au pire des cas on s'ignorera, dans le meilleur on s'expliquera. Mais tu ne sais absolument rien sur son état?_

_- Je sais juste qu'elle saignait beaucoup, et qu'elle avait perdue connaissance… »_

Je lui fis un café très serré, et l'obligeais à avaler un gâteau, il allait falloir au moins ça pour lui rendre sa lucidité. Puis, Jasper pris un manteau et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Le chemin se déroula dans le silence le plus complet et ce fût encore sans un mot que je me garais sur le parking des visiteurs. La tension plana dans la voiture durant un instant avant que Jasper ne se décide à sortir. Toujours silencieuse, je le suivis.

_* : Chanson de Sofiane, laisse-moi le temps d'un rêve - Journal Intime_

_** : Eragon, premier tome._

_*** : Chanson de Zayna : Battue._

_Merci de laissé une review les filles, ça me ferait plaisir !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Important

IMPORTANT

Je suis désolée mais je ne posterais pas le nouveau chapitre de Mawamice ce soir… enfin si je le termine dans la soirée oui sinon il vous faudra attendre un peu…

En ce moment je suis en peine période d'examen du coup je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire la suite…

Encore désolée… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je le poste avant mercredi sur!

Bonne soirée!


	11. Chapter 11 : Chapitre 9 Résumé

_Bonjour!_

_Alors la semaine dernière je vous avez annoncé que je posterais la suite aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas donc en attendant je vous met un petit résumé, cependant pour conserver l'intrigue j'ai coupé un passage celui entre {…}. Je poste la suite vendredi c'est juste que avec mes examen le chapitre 10 n'est pas terminé. Je répondrais aux reviews vendredi mais j'espère avoir tout de même vos impressions et théories sur ce résumé!_

_Bonne, courte, lecture =)_

_**Neuvième chapitre : La vérité**_

JPOV

J'entrais dans la salle d'attente et aussitôt l'odeur de désinfectant submergea mes narines. Je repérais immédiatement la carrure d'Emmett et vis le regard inquiet des autres. Rosalie se précipita dans ses bras tandis que je prenais place sur un des sièges. Peu de temps après j'aperçus la fine silhouette d'Alice. Sa démarche était incertaine et quant elle arriva près de nous je pus repérer ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Au début j'aurais voulu qu'on s'explique immédiatement, devant tous les autres, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus question. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. J'ignorais donc le regard qu'elle me lança et me concentrais sur les conversations m'entourant, puis n'ayant rien appris d'intéressant à propos de l'état de Bella, je m'assis et attendis dans l'espoir d'entendre le médecin nous donner de plus amples informations sur l'état de Bella. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et se mit à bouillir lorsque j'entendis une infirmière venir annoncer que Mademoiselle Alice Brandon était attendu dans le bureau du docteur Masen. Ainsi il souhaitait la voir seule. À mon avis elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient découverts et il préférait ne pas se risquer dans la salle d'attente pour le cas ou je serais là. Sans préambule je me levais de ma chaise et tournais le dos au groupe, me dirigeant vers la voiture de Rosalie. Après l'avoir fermé, elle m'avait passé les clefs. Je mis le contact et me dirigeais vers mon appartement à toute allure. Je savais que ma sœur me rejoindrait. Elle le faisait toujours quand elle voyait que j'allais mal. Mais pour qu'elle comprenne bien à quel point le trou dans ma poitrine, qui remplace mon cœur, était douloureux, j'allais devoir tout lui raconter depuis le début et cela me terrorisait. C'est vrai que la vérité finit toujours par nous rattraper mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt et dans ces conditions.

Et voilà. J'avais gardé ce terrible secret profondément enfoui en moi durant près de 8 ans. Bien que nous soyons jumeaux, Rose et moi avions des caractères diamétralement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. J'étais calme, patient et gardait la tête froide, en général, ce qui me permettait de réfléchir à tout, tandis qu'elle était têtue, impatiente et impulsive ce qui la faisait démarrer au quart de tour. Et là, je devais lui dire que je lui cachais quelque chose d'extrêmement important depuis 8 longues années.

Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir mais, je savais que ça ne se passerait pas sans heurts. Dans ma tête, se réveillait tout ce que nous avions échangé, tout ce qui nous liait et une douleur sourde se diffusa dans tout mon être. Rosalie allait se sentir flouée et trahie. Et j'étais celui qui allait lui infliger une telle peine. Je savais que j'aurais du le lui dire plus tôt {…}

Non, Rose était trop impulsive pour prendre un tel risque à l'époque, et maintenant, c'est moi qui allais payer les frais de mon silence passé. Si je le lui avais dit, et qu'on l'ait retrouvé plus tôt, peut-être qu'Alice n'aurait pas pris une partie de mon cœur avec elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas connu cette souffrance innommable qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Ou alors ils se seraient trouvés sous mes yeux lorsque je les aurais présentés l'un à l'autre et je crois que ça aurait été pire d'assister à leur coup de foudre en direct. Mais bon avec des si on referait le monde. Néanmoins j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Pour tout changer. J'entendis alors le bruit de quelqu'un sonnant à la porte. Son sourd et terrifiant annonçant l'arrivée de mon bourreau ; je tremblais, moi qui étais si calme habituellement, craignant de perdre la personne la plus chère pour moi en ce monde. Lentement, comme si je voulais retarder l'échéance, je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais à pas pesant vers ma destinée.

_« - Hey, ça va mieux? _Me demanda ma sœur avec un léger sourire.

_- Entre et assois- toi, j'ai à te parler. _Répondis-je d'une voix rauque et incertaine.

_- Waw vu ta tête c'est un truc grave… »_


	12. Chapter 12 : La vérité

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis en pleine période d'examen! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre. Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre je pense!_

_Je voulais aussi remercier certaines lectrice pour me laissé régulièrement des Reviews : donc MERCI à : Fifer, FeliciaD et Maeva. Merci infiniment les filles!_

_Je répond aux reviews et je vous laisse lire._

_Maeva : Tu vas avoir les réponses tes questions je pense, en revanche je n'ai pas été très clair au sujet du médecin du début et je m'en rend compte maintenant. Le médecin du début est le père de Jasper, c'est pour ça qu'Alice est mal à l'aise avec lui étant donné que Jasper et elle se sont disputés. Par contre Edward n'est pas l'étudiant du père de Jasper : c'est l'étudiant d'un autre médecin. J'espère que tu as bien fait attention au chapitre précédent car j'ai laissé plusieurs indices qui seront important pour la suite. Encore une fois j'ai été agréablement surprise par ton imagination._

_Leila : Et bien bah dis donc! Tu m'as l'air d'une sacrée détective, futur Sherlock Holmes au féminin! Bon je n'en dit pas plus et te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta review dans la suite de la fic…._

_Sur ce bonne lecture =) Et n'oublié pas la Review!_

_**Neuvième chapitre : La vérité**_

JPOV

J'entrais dans la salle d'attente et aussitôt l'odeur de désinfectant submergea mes narines. Je repérais immédiatement la carrure d'Emmett et vis le regard inquiet des autres. Rosalie se précipita dans ses bras tandis que je prenais place sur un des sièges. Peu de temps après j'aperçus la fine silhouette d'Alice. Sa démarche était incertaine et quant elle arriva près de nous je pus repérer ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Au début j'aurais voulu qu'on s'explique immédiatement, devant tous les autres, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus question. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. J'ignorais donc le regard qu'elle me lança et me concentrais sur les conversations m'entourant, puis n'ayant rien appris d'intéressant à propos de l'état de Bella, je m'assis et attendis dans l'espoir d'entendre le médecin nous donner de plus amples informations sur l'état de Bella. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et se mit à bouillir lorsque j'entendis une infirmière venir annoncer que Mademoiselle Alice Brandon était attendu dans le bureau du docteur Masen. Ainsi il souhaitait la voir seule. À mon avis elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient découverts et il préférait ne pas se risquer dans la salle d'attente pour le cas ou je serais là. Sans préambule je me levais de ma chaise et tournais le dos au groupe, me dirigeant vers la voiture de Rosalie. Après l'avoir fermé, elle m'avait passé les clefs. Je mis le contact et me dirigeais vers mon appartement à toute allure. Je savais que ma sœur me rejoindrait. Elle le faisait toujours quand elle voyait que j'allais mal. Mais pour qu'elle comprenne bien à quel point le trou dans ma poitrine, qui remplace mon cœur, était douloureux, j'allais devoir tout lui raconter depuis le début et cela me terrorisait. C'est vrai que la vérité finit toujours par nous rattraper mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt et dans ces conditions.

Et voilà. J'avais gardé ce terrible secret profondément enfoui en moi durant près de 8 ans. Bien que nous soyons jumeaux, Rose et moi avions des caractères diamétralement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. J'étais calme, patient et gardait la tête froide, en général, ce qui me permettait de réfléchir à tout, tandis qu'elle était têtue, impatiente et impulsive ce qui la faisait démarrer au quart de tour. Et là, je devais lui dire que je lui cachais quelque chose d'extrêmement important depuis 8 longues années.

Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir mais, je savais que ça ne se passerait pas heurts. Dans ma tête, se réveillait tout ce que nous avions échangé, tout ce qui nous liait et une douleur sourde se diffusa dans tout mon être. Rosalie allait se sentir flouée et trahie. Et j'étais celui qui allait lui infliger une telle peine. Je savais que j'aurais du le lui dire plus tôt, je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir mais elle devait comprendre que je ne voulais que son bien et, … que j'avais été lâche, force m'était de le reconnaître. La connaissant, elle l'aurait recherché, elle aurait voulu lier des liens avec lui, mais on ne pouvait pas débarquer dans la vie des gens comme ça en s'écriant : _« hey, tu sais qu'on est lié par le sang? »_.Non, Rose était trop impulsive pour prendre un tel risque à l'époque, et maintenant, c'est moi qui allais payer les frais de mon silence passé. Si je le lui avais dit, et qu'on l'ait retrouvé plus tôt, peut-être qu'Alice n'aurait pas pris une partie de mon cœur avec elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas connu cette souffrance innommable qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Ou alors ils se seraient trouvés sous mes yeux lorsque je les aurais présentés l'un à l'autre et je crois que ç'aurait été pire d'assister à leur coup de foudre en direct. Mais bon avec des si on referait le monde. Néanmoins j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Pour tout changer. J'entendis alors le bruit de quelqu'un sonnant à la porte. Son sourd et terrifiant annonçant l'arrivée de mon bourreau ; je tremblais, moi qui étais si calme habituellement, craignant de perdre la personne la plus chère pour moi en ce monde. Lentement, comme si je voulais retarder l'échéance, je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais à pas pesant vers ma destinée.

_« - Hey, ça va mieux? _Me demanda ma sœur avec un léger sourire.

_- Entre et assois- toi, j'ai à te parler. _Répondis-je d'une voix rauque et incertaine.

_- Waw vu ta tête c'est un truc grave… »_

RPOV

Je savais que Jasper était parti parce qu'il supportait mal la présence d'Alice après ce qui c'était passé. Quand nous l'avions vu partir personne n'avait posé de question et Emmett avait accepté de me déposer chez Jazz avant de rentrer chez lui. Tanya avait accepté de me tenir au courant par texto, et James, une inconnue rousse, Démétri, Ben et Angéla restaient là-bas pour la soutenir. Nous espèrerions juste que Jacob ne porterait pas plainte contre Emmett. J'embrassais une dernière fois mon amour. C'est vrai que j'avais du le quitter 5 ans plus tôt afin de satisfaire mes obligations de mannequin mais c'était fini. Je voulais créer ma propre ligne de vêtement afin de ne plus être séparée des gens que j'aimais. En revenant ici, j'avais en tête d'aller m'installer chez Jasper en attendant de me trouver mon propre appartement, mais aux vues de la direction que venait de prendre sa relation avec Alice et des retrouvailles imprévues avec Emmett, j'envisageais plutôt de m'installer chez ce dernier désormais, et je pensais pouvoir dire sans me tromper, qu'Emmett n'accepterait pas les choses autrement. Je montais donc lentement les escaliers de chez mon frère, un nœud me serrait la gorge, et sonnait. J'attendais à la porte depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il vînt enfin m'ouvrir : vu que je venais d'arriver je n'avais pas encore le double des clefs, et cette fois, il avait pris soin de s'enfermer. Il me dit d'entrer et de m'assoir, ce que je fis. Le pauvre, décidément ça ne s'arrangeait pas pour lui, il avait une tête à faire peur. Je me doutais bien qu'il allait me parler de ce qui le tracassait depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais mon frère était étrange en ce moment. En fait, bien avant qu'il ait vu la photo d'Alice avec ce mec. Comme si une partie de lui c'était brisée mais que, ce n'était pas le simple fait de voir Alice avec un autre qui le perturbait tant. Non c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Son air terrifié mais résigné à la fois me faisait peur et me donnais des sueurs froides. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour percevoir qu'apparemment je n'allais pas apprécier la conversation qui allait suivre. Je le regardais se servir un verre d'alcool, que je ne pus identifier, j'étais bien trop loin, et l'avaler cul sec. Ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon! Puis il m'en tendit un : de mieux en mieux, il savait pourtant que je n'apprécias pas particulièrement l'alcool! Lorsque je le portais à mon nez je reconnu l'odeur du cognac. Cognac? Jasper ne buvait que rarement et encore moins du cognac. Remarque depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Alice, je le voyais boire, donc soit c'était devenu une habitude soit c'était pour une raison importante. Bizarrement tout me ramenait à Alice en ce moment. J'hésitais à boire mais lorsque je perçus son regard grave posé sur moi, je vidais le verre d'un coup comme lui précédemment et le fixais dans les yeux.

_« - Vas-y, accouches ! Tu ne bois pas en général sauf cas exceptionnel et pour que tu me passes un verre, c'est que la discussion ne va pas être plaisante._

_- Ok, je me lance. Tu te souviens, quand on a du aller se faire recenser? »_

JPOV

Je n'étais pas confiant mais il ne servait à rien d'attendre davantage. La confrontation aurait lieu dans moins de cinq minutes et je savais que je n'avais aucune excuse pour justifier mes actes. Que des suppositions et une seule certitude : papa avait refait sa vie. Je me décidais donc en commençant par le début, au moment où j'avais accidentellement tout découvert : au moment du recensement.

_« - Oui_. Elle me fit un franc sourire. _Même que tu as du fouiller dans les papiers des parents et qu'ils n'ont pas kiffé. _

_- Oui c'est vrai, _je souris légèrement, c'est sur avec ce qu'ils cachaient. _Et bien dans les papiers j'ai trouvé une lettre._

_- Une lettre? Quel est le rapport? _M'interrogeât-elle

_- Et bien cette lettre venait d'une certaine Elizabeth Masen._

_- Quoi? Papa trompait maman? Non dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai? Tu mens! _Elle paniquait…

_- Il ne l'a trompait pas Rose. Il ne l'a jamais trompée._

_- Ouf! Tu me rassures là! Mais cette femme, c'était qui alors? _Elle affichait maintenant une simple expression de curiosité.

_- Je voudrais que tu me laisses terminer sans intervenir. _Même si elle disait oui elle ne tiendrait pas. Je le savais.

_- Heu oui si tu veux… _fit-elle hésitante

_- Elizabeth Masen était le premier amour de papa. Ils se sont séparés quelques temps avant que papa ne rencontre maman. _

_- Et elle lui a écrit? _Commença-t-elle à s'énerver

_- Hum oui…la lettre datait de quelques années. Les parents n'étaient pas encore ensembles. _Tempérais-je

_- Et elle a quoi de spécial cette lettre? _On y était : Rose devenait soupçonneuse et je savais qu'elle commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

_- Et bien, dans cette lettre, elle annonçait à papa que elle avait du le quitter car il était issu d'un milieu modeste que sa famille ne lui permettrait jamais de fréquenter et encore moins d'épouser. _Je tournais autour du pot je le savais. Mais je repoussais sans cesse la confrontation qui allait suivre. Dès que la bombe serait lâchée Rose serait intenable. Elle allait vouloir aller dégommer Alice et le dégommer LUI.

_- Jasper, je ne suis pas patiente et tu le sais._

_- Et bien dans cette lettre, j'ai appris aussi que cette Elizabeth était… enceinte de papa. »_La bombe était lâchée.

Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs et toutes les expressions. Mais je retins surtout l'énorme colère qui avait envahie ses traits si jolis, puis l'étincelle d'incompréhension qui était apparue dans ses yeux et enfin, cette immense tristesse, pour laquelle je m'en voulais déjà, qui submergeât tout le reste. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander, et que d'ici peu elle m'en voudrait. Elle se leva, attrapa des verres, les éclata par terre et se mit à hurler sa colère et sa tristesse.

_« - Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, tu m'as menti pendant huit longues années!_

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu le recherches Rose. Papa a refait sa vie et débarquer chez lui comme ça… _c'est alors que son cri me coupa

_- LUI? C'est un garçon?_

_- Oui… _J'avais merdé sur ce coup là.

_- Et comment le sais-tu? _Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas._ Comment sais-tu que l'on a un frère? Jasper réponds-moi! _Sa voix avait claqué et je ne risquais même pas un œil dans sa direction. Je sentais qu'elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Nous n'avions aucun secret en temps normal, sauf celui-ci._ JASPER! REPONDS -MOI! COMMENT LE SAIS-TU? _Sa voix montait dans les aigues, elle allait pleurer. _Comment as-tu pu? Me cacher son existence! À moi! »_

Elle pleurait. J'autorisais mon regard à aller à la rencontre du sien. Je voulais voir l'étendue de sa détresse. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux la peine que je lui infligeais comme pour me punir. C'était plus fort que moi. Tout était de ma faute et je devais garder mes regrets pour plus tard et essayer de recoller les morceaux avec mon double. Car oui depuis que nous étions petits Rosalie était comme mon double. Je ressentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait : le meilleur comme le pire, et ce qui me traversait en ce moment faisait sans conteste parti du pire. Un vrai raz-de-marée ! Comme si elle se retrouvait seule au monde. Son pilier principal, ainsi que la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en moi, venaient de s'effondrer au milieu des ruines de son esprit. Elle avait souffert avec moi, et ceci depuis toute petite, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que je lui cache ce genre de chose. Elle était anéantie. Je ne pouvais pas verser une larme car elle en versait déjà tant. Mais je savais aussi que d'ici peu elle entrerait dans une colère monstrueuse et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras : je savais qu'elle me rejetterait.

_« - Je t'ai tout confié Jasper! Tout! Et toi? Tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu as fait des recherches, l'a probablement rencontré et moi tu ne m'as rien dit!_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré Rose, jamais. Je l'ai juste vu sur une photo, et il y a seulement 2 semaines que je sais de quoi il à l'air, et si j'avais su, je me serais bien abstenu d'en parler ..., enfin de faire des recherches. _Nuançais-je pour tenter d'adoucir son chagrin et sa vindicte.

_- Ne m'appelle pas Rose! Tu étais mon frère!_

_- Était? _Relevais-je nerveusement. C'était pire que ce que je craignais. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas encore tout, et que je m 'étais repris à temps, parce que là, je crois que ç'aurait été Hiroshima!

_- Oui. Tu ne l'es plus! _Me cracha-t-elle au visage, hargneuse. La crise d'hystérie était commencée et je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter.

_- Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix! Oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas été le voir! Oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il fasse partie de notre vie! _Commençais-je à crier à mon tour.

_- Bien sur que si!_

_- Et tu aurais probablement fait voler la sienne en éclats, comme ça, sur une impulsion! Nous ne savons pas ce que sa mère lui a dit._

_- Et alors? On n'a pas eu le choix! Tu te rends compte? On a un grand frère! Et ça personne ne nous l'enlèvera! Nous devrions être là pour lui!_

_- Non __**Rosalie**_, j'insistais bien sur son prénom pour lui montrer que j'avais saisi le message, _on doit le laisser tranquille. Nous ne faisons pas partie de sa vie, et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous y imposer juste parce que tu veux un grand frère. _Elle se leva, attrapa brusquement mon vase qui datait du 12ème siècle et l'explosa par terre, ce vase coutait une fortune et m'était très précieux : elle le savait pertinemment. Sa façon à elle de me dire que c'était injuste.

_- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! _Elle s'approcha de moi et me gifla. _Tu n'avais pas le droit de manquer à ce point de confiance en moi alors que moi je t'aurais confié ma vie! _Elle me gifla à nouveau. Je l'attrapais par les poignets : 2 s'était assez.

_- Arrêtes s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas bouleverser son existence alors qu'il a déjà grandi sans la présence d'un père! Tu as vu le choc que cela t'a fait? Imagines le sien! Vivre durant plus de 25 ans sans connaître son père, et du jour au lendemain un gars et une fille arrivent, se présentent comme étant ses frères et sœurs et lui demandent de partager leurs vies! Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagit?_

_- On aurait pu en parler à papa. _Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement moins aigue.

_- Et qu'aurait-il fait au juste? Courir se jeter dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui ne le connaît sans doute pas sous un très beau jour et n'est certes pas pressé de rencontrer ce père abandonnique? Ne sois pas déraisonnable, papa t'aurait dit de réfléchir avant d'agir et de faire quelque chose que nous aurions tous pu regretter. _

_Et puis, comment aurais-tu réagie à 18 ans s'il nous avait envoyés nous faire pendre? _Des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage laissant une trainée de mascara et ses magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise étaient rougis et gonflés. Elle semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années, mais ma tirade semblait avoir douché sa hargne

_- C'est tout ce que tu avais à m'annoncer? Parce-que là, je sature. _Elle dardait ses yeux perçant dans les miens. M'envoyant une vague de reproches immense, attisant ainsi ma culpabilité._ Pourquoi m'avoir appris ça maintenant? C'est parce qu'Alice t'a fait du mal, et que tu avais besoin de te défouler, c'est ça? _Elle pensait vraiment que je voulais rejeter mon mal-être sur elle ?_ Je vais la tuer cette pétasse!_

_- Attends Rosalie,_ lui dis-je en saisissant son bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte_, ce qui m'a poussé à te dire cela a effectivement un rapport avec Alice, mais en aucun cas celui que tu viens de me prêter. _J'allais lui infliger le coup de grâce mais je n'avais plus d'autre alternative, je lui devais toute la vérité, aussi dure à entendre qu'elle soit._ Tu te souviens du garçon sur la photo?_

_- Oui? _Elle n'avait pas compris._ Quel rapp…_ça y était. Elle avait percuté. Elle se décomposa sous mes yeux, et soudain, ses larmes redoublèrent et je ne parvins plus à retenir les miennes. _Oh Jazz! C'est vraiment trop injuste. Je suis tellement désolée! »_

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Elle m'en voulait mais me soutenait car elle avait beau avoir dit que je n'étais plus son frère, je la connaissais trop bien pour m'en inquiéter vraiment. En la voyant sans la connaître, on pourrait penser d'elle que c'était une fille froide, hautaine et superficielle. Nombriliste à l'extrême, avec un égo surdimensionné, mais non. C'était une fille en or avec le cœur sur la main et elle faisait passer ceux qu'elle aimait en priorité, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait renoncé à sa brillante carrière de mannequin. Ma sœur serait présente auprès de moi pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Nous pleurâmes encore une bonne trentaine de minutes. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi nous pleurions tant il y avait de raisons. Finalement je me souvins que Tanya m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que Bella était sorti du coma. J'avais par la même occasion appris qu'Edward Masen était son neurologue, voilà qui expliquait, en partie du moins, la convocation d'Alice. Désormais, une rencontre encore plus explosive que celle que je venais de subir m'attendait : celle entre mon « frère », la femme de ma vie et moi-même. Et je devais avouer que l'issue de cette entrevue me terrifiait bien au-delà de ce dont Rose aurait été capable.

RPOV

J'avais été dur avec Jasper dans mes paroles, je ne les pensais pas, mais je n'y pouvais rien, ce qui était fait était fait. Même si je revenais en arrière j'aurais la même réaction. Il était tout pour moi. C'était mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Notre relation était à la limite du fusionnel mais j'avais du m'éloigner durant 5 longues années. Le temps qu'avait duré ma carrière en tant que mannequin. Si j'étais restée avec lui peut-être que tout ceci se serait passé différemment, mais bon, j'avais du faire un choix, et je devais en assumer toutes les conséquences! Là je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me faire la peau d'Alice. J'étais anéantie par les révélations de Jasper mais je ne devais pas m'y attarder pour l'instant et je devais l'aider à surmonter la douleur à venir, rancœur ou pas. Une fois que tout serait réglé je lui ferais la tête comme il se doit. Nous pleurions dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps lorsque je décidais de régler les comptes avec Alice. Je me relevais lentement, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que dans notre étreinte nous avions atteint le sol, et je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque Jasper me retînt. Je voyais toute cette douleur et cette peine dans ses yeux. La douleur pour ce qu'Alice lui avait fait subir en lui préférant notre demi-frère et la peine pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir en m'ayant menti par omission. Il s'en voulait je le savait mais ma fierté m'empêchait de lui pardonner tout de suite. Je le ferais, certes mais plus tard. Pas dans quelques années non, mais disons dans quelques mois.

_« - Rosalie, s'il te plaît ne parles pas à Alice pour l'instant, fais comme si tu ne savais rien. Je veux régler ça moi-même. _Me murmura-t-il

_- Non Jasper, je veux savoir et lui dire ma façon de penser! _

_- S'il te plaît. Si toi tu y vas en premier, comment ferais-je pour comprendre ses réactions? J'ai besoin de cette explication pour avancer. Et je la veux à chaud. Tu pourras régler vos différents après, du moment que tu me promets de ne pas lui faire de mal!_

_- Avec tout ce qu'elle t'a fait? _Crachais-je acide_. Tu peux rêver!_

_- S'il te plaît! _Une perle salée roula le long de sa joue ce qui me calma.

_- Bien. Mais je m'explique avec elle dès que tu auras fini! Ce n'est pas négociable! Et ne t'inquiètes pas elle aura toujours son joli minois quand j'en aurais fini._

_- Merci. Que comptes-tu faire en attendant? _

_- Dormir! Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil depuis près de 48 heures avec tous ces soucis, je suis crevée!_

_- Oh oui c'est vrai, le décalage horaire! Va donc te coucher dans le lit que je t'ai préparé dans la chambre d'ami!_

_- Et toi, que vas-tu faire?_

_- Un tour. _

_- Jazz?_

_- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, files te reposer, je vais juste m'aérer la tête, promis!»_

Il prit ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement. Bizarrement je ne le croyais pas trop mais bon j'étais trop exténuée pour réfléchir davantage. De plus les émotions fortes de ces dernières 24 heures avaient sapé toute mon énergie. J'étais passée par la joie, la colère, la peur, la haine, la rage, la tristesse, la peine…revoir Jasper, retrouver Emmett, je m'étais faite des amis et j'avais enfin appris ce qui rongeait mon frère depuis tant d'années. J'avais ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Sans perdre une seconde de plus je me saisis de mon pyjama, me changeais, mis mon portable en charge, car il n'avait plus de batterie. Je verrais le message de Tanya demain, j'étais trop vannée pour l'instant. Je me glissais sous les draps propres et frais du lit. À peine ma tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller que je rejoignis le pays des songes, où mon cerveau pourrait enfin traiter toutes ces nouvelles données avec calme et où je pourrais échapper à la dure réalité de la vie. Toutefois, une question me taraudait : où et comment Alice avait-elle rencontré notre frère, et que savait-elle au juste de tout ceci ?

JPOV

À peine Rosalie c'était-elle enfermée dans la chambre que sans réfléchir davantage je pris sa voiture et me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Je savais qu'Alice ne laisserait pas Bella seule là-bas, et puis il y avait Edward aussi. À mon avis ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble et ce qui était arrivé à Bella allait les rapprocher davantage! Ma vitesse était certes largement au dessus de la limitation mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. C'était même le cadet de mes soucis. Seuls nos deux tourtereaux et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment tous les deux, m'inquiétaient. Je me jetais directement entre les mains du bourreau en allant là-bas, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Une fois arrivé, je trouvais rapidement une place et me garais. Je pris quelques instants afin de réfléchir à ma situation actuelle. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la nuit avait été riche en émotions : j'avais fini par avouer à Rosalie ce secret qui pesait si lourd sur mon cœur et avait dans le même temps perdue la femme que j'aimais au profit de ce quasi-inconnu dont je m'étais efforcé de protéger l'existence. C'était digne d'un vaudeville. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision : devais-je m'effacer et les laisser vivre leur amour tout en sachant que j'en souffrirais et que cela nuirait fortement à mes futures relations avec mon frère, ou bien devais-je me battre et tenter de reconquérir Alice au risque de les perdre tous les deux. Je me décidais finalement à me rendre vers mon Enfer personnel, bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce que je devrais faire. J'avançais lentement le long du couloir blanc, une infirmière avait accepté de me dire ou se trouvait le bureau d'Edward. Sur le coup elle avait refusé en prétextant qu'il ne voyait personne sans r.d.v. mais lui ayant précisé que c'était pour avoir des explications par rapport à l'état de Bella, elle avait vite compris que c'était important et m'avait indiqué le chemin. Simplement elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ce qui se passerait dans ce bureau déciderait de ma vie future. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort. Lorsque je me retrouvais devant la porte du bureau et entendit la voix d'Alice, j'eu la sensation de me trouver devant la salle d'exécution. Je les entendis chuchoter derrière la porte et pu distinguer qu'Alice disait qu'elle se sentait prête à tout me dire. Lorsqu'Edward lui proposa son soutient et qu'elle hésita à l'accepter, mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et je me précipitais dans la pièce, mon corps gouverné par le désespoir et la rage.

APOV

Je ne comprenais pas, Edward avait beau me rassurer par rapport au fait qu'elle ait une perte de mémoire, je paniquais malgré tout. Mes mains tremblaient comme jamais et des sueurs froides ruisselaient dans mon dos de temps en temps. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal, démunie et…. Triste. Bella était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. C'est vrai que mes parents étaient eux aussi importants, sans parler de Jasper, bien sûr, mais pas autant qu'elle. Mes parents ont grandi dans l'idée que l'argent fait le bonheur, du coup c'est vrai que je suis née avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche, mais à côté de ça, je n'ai jamais reçu aucune affection particulière : ce n'est pas qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, mais plutôt qu'ils étaient incapables de le montrer autrement qu'en payant. Je n'ai eu aucuns points de repère affectifs, voyant défiler un nombre de nourrices phénoménal au fil des ans, tandis que mes parents passaient leurs temps en voyages, ou dans les soirées mondaines. À une époque j'avais espéré les voir apparaître lors de ma remise de diplôme ou bien au moins les entendre me féliciter pour ma réussite, mais au lieu de cela j'avais juste reçu un gros versement sur mon compte en banque et un bon coup de piston pour me permettre d'atteindre mon rêve de devenir styliste. Pour ma majorité, ils m'ont laissée leur manoir situé, près des berges de la Garonne, « _Bon anniversaire ma chérie. Tu es assez grande pour te prendre en charge maintenant, ceci devrait t'y aider. », _tu parles d'une preuve d'amour, j'avais surtout eu l'impression qu'ils se débarrassaient de moi. Y vivant seule, il était prévu que les filles, leurs petits copains et Jasper viendraient y habiter avec moi l'année prochaine. Seulement, vu la tournure des évènements ce projet serait à revoir. Les filles. Ce sont-elles qui m'ont apportée leurs soutiens, qui étaient là, indéfectibles, en remplacement de ma famille. Tout au long de ma jeunesse ce sont-elles qui me rassuraient, me consolaient et me donnaient l'affection que je n'avais jamais de la part de mes parents. Je n'ai compris ce qu'était réellement l'amour qu'au contact des filles. Bien que nous soyons toutes les quatre très proches, un lien plus fort c'était créé entre Bella et moi, et ce même lien unissait Tanya et Angéla. Paradoxalement ces liens étaient étranges car à l'instar de Tanya et d'Angéla, Bella et moi-même étions l'opposé l'une de l'autre du point de vue du caractère. Quand j'avais vu son corps inerte sur ce brancard, j'avais cru que mon cœur était mort. À présent qu'elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui c'était passé ce serait encore pire. Car quand elle s'en souviendrait, ce serait comme si elle le vivait une seconde fois. Malgré toutes les tentatives d'Edward je ne déstressais pas. C'était vrai que seul Jasper savait me calmer rapidement. Il avait ce quelque chose qui me rendait toujours zen, il lui suffisait de m'embrasser pour que tous mes soucis s'envolent comme par enchantement. Penser à Jasper me fît trembler encore plus. J'avais clairement vu l'incompréhension puis le dégoût s'afficher sur son si beau visage. Je savais ce qu'il pensait de moi actuellement, et j'en souffrais, mais là n'était pas mon plus gros soucis, le vrai problème était : accepterait-il de m'écouter malgré tout afin que je puisse lui expliquer? Je ne souhaitais pas aborder ce sujet tant que Bella était dans le coma car je savais que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, mais à présent qu'elle était réveillée, je n'aspirais plus qu'à ça. Il fallait que je lui dise le pourquoi du comment, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait falloir qu'il m'écoute. La survie de notre couple en dépendait. A cette idée, je frissonnais de plus belle, et Edward me serra dans ses bras afin de calmer mes tremblements.

_« - Tu sais Edward, je pense que je suis prête à parler à Jasper. Bella est tirée d'affaire et je peux à présent me consacrer à lui. _Déclarais-je

_- Tu comptes lui expliquer quand? _M'interrogea-t-il nerveux

_- Dès que je le verrais. _Affirmais-je

_- Tu veux que je sois présent? _

_- Je ne sais pas… il risquerait de mal réagir. _

_- Oui mais, _il fût coupé par l'ouverture brutale de la porte de son bureau_.»_

Jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement, les yeux fous qui viraient au bleu profond sur le coup de la colère. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Puis il dirigea son regard d'Edward, me tenant dans ses bras à moi, avant de foncer sur ce dernier, de la saisir par le col de sa chemise et de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Jasper n'est pas quelqu'un de violent en général et je savais très bien qu'il regretterait ce geste. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, aussi, ce fût sans hésitation mais avec peur malgré tout, que je me jetais devant Edward et fît barrière de mon corps.

_« - Jasper écoutes-moi!_

_- NON! COMMENT AS-TU PU?_

_- Laisses moi j'expliquer je t'en prie! _Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. C'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit présent avec moi. _Ce n'est pas exactement…_

_- QUOI? TU VAS ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE CROIS? _

_- Exactement! Jazz…_

_- NON C'EST TROP FACILE! TU PRENDS SA DEFENSE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT ET MOI DANS TOUT CA?_

_- Jasper, _le coupa Edward, _le mieux à faire serait de nous écouter…_

_- NE ME DIS PAS CE QUI EST LE MIEUX POUR MOI!_

_- Si tu continues de crier comme ça, la sécurité va arriver et je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi, car ils vont te mettre dehors, seul, et tu ne seras pas plus avancé qu'avant ton entrée fracassante! »_

JOPV

Ça m'avait fait du bien de LE frapper mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils voulaient m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était spécialement dur à comprendre! Quand j'étais devant le bureau je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir mais lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte et que je les avais vu tous les deux, enlacés je m'étais décidé. J'allais me battre car voir Alice dans les bras d'un autre avait été insupportable. Je n'étais pas d'une nature violente en général mais là ce fût plus fort que moi et mon poing partit tout seul. Mon cœur se brisa davantage quand je vis Alice se dresser entre nous, le protégeant. Je sus à cet instant que je l'avais perdue. Elle tentait de m'expliquer que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais, mais je n'étais pas aveugle. Puis IL avait essayé lui aussi de m'expliquer mais je refusais de l'écouter me raconter de jolis mensonges. Toutefois, je devais bien avouer que son dernier argument avait eu raison de moi : si je continuais de hurler comme cela la sécurité viendrait et je ne pourrais plus avoir l'explication que je désirais.

_« - Bien, j'accepte de me calmer. Mais je veux des explications tout de suite!_

_- Bien. Autant tout reprendre depuis le début. Edward ne m'interromps pas et toi non plus Jasper. _Elle se tourna vers lui et lui ordonna de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit sans broncher puis elle s'assit à son tour sur une chaise. J'en fis autant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. _Bien comme vous le savez tout deux à présent, vous êtes demi frère. _Elle se tourna vers LUI. _Quand il était plus jeune, Jasper à trouvé une lettre dans les affaires de ses parents. Une lettre de ta mère disant qu'elle était enceinte de toi et les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait quitté ton père. Suite à cette lecture Jasper à longtemps voulu te retrouver mais ne l'a pas fait. Il disait ne pas avoir le droit d'entrer dans ta vie comme ça et de la bouleverser du jour au lendemain. Aussi c'est-il contenter de faire une recherche rapide sur Google pour voir s'il pouvait au moins savoir à quoi tu ressemblais. Il était à 100 000 lieues de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver. Non seulement il t'a retrouvé mais il a aussi retrouvé ta mère. Tu fus son obstination, il voulait de plus en plus entrer en contact avec toi. Puis il m'a rencontrée et m'a raconté toute cette histoire. Il a ajouté que plus le temps passait et moins il avait le droit d'entrer dans ta vie. Du jour au lendemain il a arrêté toute ses démarches. Rosalie n'est pas au courant de ton existence. _Elle se tourna vers moi. _À moins que cela n'ai changé? _J'hochais juste la tête attendant la fin de son récit. De plus ma main commençait à me faire mal, c'est alors qu'elle me fixa. _Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as racontée cette histoire? _C'était une question purement rhétorique._ Tu étais tellement triste que j'ai effectué mes propres recherches. J'ai appris il y a 2 semaines qu'Edward travaillait ici en tant qu'étudiant en neurologie. Je l'ai suivit. Ton obsession avait déteint sur moi et je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : que vous vous rencontriez. Un soir, alors que je suivais Edward, celui-ci réussi à me coincer dans un coin. »_

**Flash back**

_« - Pourquoi me suivez-vous?_

_- T-tu es le fils d'Elizabeth Masen? »_

Son visage était passé de la colère à l'incompréhension puis il m'avait lancé un regard meurtrier avant d'hocher lentement la tête. J'expirais l'air que j'avais retenu.

_« - Tu as bien 28 ans?_

_- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport._

_- Tu ne connais pas ton père?_

_- Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous enquêtez sur ma vie? Et arrêtez de me tutoyer!_

_- Tu as un frère et une sœur!_

_- Je suis fils unique! Vérifiez vos sources!_

_- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Tu ne les connais simplement pas. Ce sont les enfants de ton père, avec sa deuxième épouse._

_- Vo-vous connaissez mon père?_

_- Oui. Il habite dans cette ville. »_

Des larmes avaient alors coulé sur ses joues et il m'avait prise dans ses bras me suppliant de lui permettre de vous rencontrer.

**Fin Flash back**

Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Ainsi c'était ça. Elle l'avait recherché pour moi et était tombée sous son charme… C'est alors qu'elle reprit.

_« - Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi. Les photos que tu as vu ont été prises la fois où je lui ai apporté des photos de vous. Il était tellement content qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras. L'autre fois c'était quand je lui avais annoncé que j'allais organiser une rencontre fortuite d'ici peu de temps et enfin, tout à l'heure, quand tu es rentré c'est parce que je me souciais trop de l'état de Bella et de toi, et que je n'arrivais pas à cesser de trembler. »_

Voilà les raisons. C'était ce passage là que je n'avais pas en ma possession. J'avais haïe Alice bêtement. Je n'étais qu'un enfoiré car je n'avais même pas voulu entendre sa version des faits. Une larme coula le long de ma joue mais je l'essuyais rageusement. Elle voulait me faire plaisir et moi j'avais sauté sur des conclusions hâtives à la vue de ces photos dévoilées à point nommé par cet abruti. Tout était de la faute de Jacob! Sa faute si mon couple avait volé en éclat, sa faute si Bella était à l'hôpital et encore sa faute si j'avais du asséner la vérité à Rose sans avoir pu l'y préparer. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir à moi-même pour avoir douté à ce point d'elle. J'aurais du l'écouter, j'étais un idiot, je n'avais pas assez confiance en elle : j'avais imaginé le pire sans même réfléchir, rattrapé par mes vieux démons, et moi qui croyais cette vieille histoire avec Maria dépassée. J'aurais du savoir qu'Alice ne m'aurait jamais trahis comme Maria l'avait fait avec Peter, mon ex meilleur ami. Résultat, je ne savais pas si elle arriverait à me pardonner, et si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'elle voudrait encore de moi après un tel accès de jalousie infondée? De plus, je venais probablement de gâcher mes futurs potentiels liens fraternels avec Edward. Décidément, j'avais fait un sans faute! J'allais avoir du mal à rectifier les dégâts. Difficilement je levais un regard vers eux et m'aperçus que tout deux me fixaient en souriant.

« - _J'ai agis comme un idiot_, dis-je faisant face à Edward, puis je captais le regard d'Alice et tentais tant bien que mal de justifier mon impulsivité : _mais en même temps, vu les circonstances dans lesquelles se sont déroulées toutes ces révélations, comprends ma réaction à la vue de ses photos. Comprends que j'ai pu être induit en erreur et me sentir trahis de la pire des façons qui soit. Je sais que tu auras du mal à me pardonner mais j'espère que tu pourras un jour me faire à nouveau confiance. Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais suffisamment à moi pour effectuer toutes ces recherches et même si, j'étais très loin d'imaginer qu'elles pourraient aboutir à quelque chose de concret. Moi qui me vante d'agir habituellement avec calme et réflexion, dès que tu es concernée je deviens aussi impulsif que Rosalie. Finalement_, dis-je en souriant, _Rose et moi ne sommes pas si différent que je voulais bien le croire._

- _Donc, cela signifie t-il que tu es vraiment désolé pour tout ce gâchis, et que tu as compris ton erreur? _J'hochais la tête et elle poursuivie_, OK, et, après tout ça, est-ce que tu veux toujours que toi et moi nous …? _Je ris franchement.

- _Bien sur! Plutôt deux fois qu'une! L'idée d'arrêter de me battre pour toi ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. »_

À peine avais-je terminé cette phrase qu'elle me sauta au coup et m'embrassa, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que ça. Une fois qu'Alice m'eut lâché, je me tournais vers Edward et lui tendit la main, il s'empressa de la serrer.

EPOV

Sans hésiter davantage, je serrais la main de Jasper, mon FRERE! Je n'en revenais toujours pas de le voir là à côté de moi. Finalement cette rencontre ne c'était pas si mal passée que ça. Seule ma mâchoire en ferait les frais.

_« - Donc on efface tout et on recommence? _Demandais-je à Jasper

_- Bien sur, vu que maintenant je sais que tu n'essaies pas de me voler la femme de ma vie! _Plaisanta t-il

_- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions! _

_- Ça c'est sur : il a flashé sur Bella! _S'exclama Alice avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas vrai! _Me justifiais-je

_- Arrête de mentir! Oses me dire que tu ne te paierais pas la tête de Jacob sur un plateau avec plaisir? Ou encore, dis moi que tu n'as pas trouvé Bella à ton goût? _À mon goût? Mais bon dieu, cette fille était parfaite. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais une fille pareille : belle, loyale, indépendante, entière. elle semblait si forte et était pourtant si fragile, que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la protéger. Mais dire cela à Alice n'était pas envisageable. Et puis, tant qu'elle serait ma patiente, il n'était absolument pas question que les choses aillent plus loin, contrairement à ce cher Tyler, j'avais une éthique moi!

_- Elle est mignonne c'est vrai. Mais c'est ma patiente._

_- Oh Edward! De toute façon quand elle sera remise elle ne le sera plus!_

_- Alice. Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu sais ce que je pense de tout cela. _En parler! Pff je lui avais juste dit que je ne voulais pas m'engager avec Bella : un pur mensonge, mais ça ne concernait que moi, et elle bientôt je l'espérais. Ma mère étant décédée l'année de mes dix ans, et ses propres parents ayant refusé de me garder auprès d'eux, sans explications, j'avais été placé dans un foyer à l'autre bout du pays,où je n'avais reçu ni amour ni soutien : ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais aujourd'hui, je ne le devais qu'à moi-même. Aussi, Il était hors de question qu'Alice se mêle de tout cela!

_- Et il serait temps que tu saches que « non » n'est pas une réponse pour moi! »_

J'entendis alors Jasper pouffer de rire et tournais mon regard vers lui. Un franc sourire illuminait son visage et devant mon air interrogateur il me répondit juste « _tu ne connais pas encore suffisamment Alice_ _pour saisir la portée de ses paroles _». Aïe, ce petit lutin facétieux semblait très déterminé! Je commençais à craindre le pire!

_Je sais que je suis casse pied à me répéter mais je vous demande juste une review savoir si cette fic vous plait toujours… car elle me prend beaucoup de temps, que je sache si c'est pour rien ou pas…_


	13. Chapter 13 : Note Importante

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

Bonjour à tous!

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Suite à quelques problèmes personnels j'ai perdu ma motivation et mon inspiration je ne sais donc pas si je vais poursuivre ou non l'écriture.

Si cela vous tiens vraiment à cœur je pourrais tenté de faire un effort mais pour :

**MAWAMICE** : la fic sera plus courte et moins élaborée que prévu car je ne me sens plus capable d'abordé la totalité des éléments que j'avais prévu.

**SANS BRUIT **: ce sera une fic très courte moins compliquée que prévu.

Encore une fois j'ajoute qu'elle ne seront continué que si vous le voulez. Je suis encore une fois désolée.

Bonne journée.


End file.
